Percabeth Drabbles and Fluff
by bananaman48
Summary: Percy and Annabeth drabbles/short one-shots. Fluffy and angsty, from teenage years into adulthood.
1. Happy, Wedding, Drowning, Sleep

**Exactly what is says on the tin. I thought I would try writing some drabble for my favourite couple. This isn't something I've tried before, I'm used to doing stories or one shots.**

**So, yeah. Read and let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Happy**

When he kisses me out of the blue.

Or when he makes a perfect s'more and gives it to me.

Or when we sneak off for some alone time in the lake.

Or when he takes my hand and squeezes it for no apparent reason.

The thing is; there are so many moments with Percy that make me happy, that it makes my whole day better just when I see his face.

**Wedding**

It wasn't big and fancy, it was quiet and intimate.

It was on the beach as the sun was setting low over the calm sea.

She wore a minimal but beautiful white summer dress and he wore a simple black jacket with a white shirt.

They were barefoot in the warm sand, hands clasped together tightly and smiles on their faces.

Sally cried, Aphrodite squealed, Athena scowled and Poseidon looked on proudly. But the couple didn't notice, they stood together in the sand, fingers linked and promised their lives to each other.

His Wise Girl and her Seaweed Brain.

**Drowning**

She was trapped, the water pressing down on her heavily.

Sunlight was bleeding through the surface of the water high above her.

She kicked and scrabbled to get free, but she was too stuck.

Pain filled her chest and she sucked in a breath. Water tore down her throat and burned the sides. She blacked out.

Suddenly there was warmth around her.

"Annabeth?" He begged, "Annabeth _please_."

Her eyes cracked open and she dragged in a ragged breath. She heard him sigh with relief and he grasped her face between his hands. "You're okay, you're alright."

They were still in the water; Percy had created an air bubble around them.

"I'm so sorry; I should have been with you." He apologised, pain strong in his voice. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She said; her voice hoarse. "You're here now."

He hugged her close and she could feel him trembling. She collapsed into his chest and kissed his collarbone; the closest part of him to her lips.

She was okay, he was here. As long as he was here; she was safe.

**Sleep**

Annabeth fidgeted when she slept, she kicked and rolled about so that when she woke up, her blankets were twisted around her legs and one of her pillows was usually on the floor.

But when she shared a bed with Percy, wrapped in his arms, she barely moved, and it was the best sleep she had.

* * *

**Meh, I feel like these are a little OOC, but they were fun to write, I've got more and will continue writing if people like them. In fact, I'll probably continue writing them anyway, because they're fun to do and a nice distraction when I have writer's block for my stories.**

**Please let me know if I'm terrible at this and should just stick to my stories, constructive criticism is welcome :)**

**-Hannahbanana**


	2. Brownies, Blue, Nightmare, Picture

**Thanks for the positive reviews :)**

**Just t clarify; I don't own Percy Jackson, Annabeth does. JK Disclaimer to Rick Riordan, genuis and master troller.**

**Here's some more shameless fluffiness, enjoy.**

* * *

**Brownies**

Annabeth and I made brownies today.

It started with me walking into the kitchen to find my girlfriend scooping butter into the measuring scales.

"Whatcha doin?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Making brownies."

I quirked an eyebrow and leaned on the counter top with my elbows as she reached up to get some sugar out of the top cupboard. She was wearing one of my large t-shirts which hitched up when she stretched upwards, giving me a clear view of her blue panties.

It ended with us both lying on the floor, covered in uncooked brownie mix and blue food colouring.

Gods I love brownies.

**Blue**

Most people who know Percy, or at least know him well, know his obsession with the colour blue and making food blue.

What people don't know it that blue is my favourite colour.

Whenever I see it, it brings a smile to my face.

A little girl holding a blue balloon, a woman wearing a navy shift dress, a blue road sign, a blue car, the side of a building painted blue, even the clear blue sky.

Because it all reminds me of him; that boy with the black hair, green eyes and goofy smile. That boy who makes my heart thrum a little quicker in my chest, my breathing come up short and a huge smile spread across my face.

That Seaweed Brain.

**Nightmare**

He wakes up panting heavily, shaking and covered in sweat. Sometimes he cries out, or just jolts awake, staring at the ceiling above him and trying to reason with his irrational thoughts.

And then she's there, no matter what time it is, how tired she is or what mood she's in. she's always there to help him.

Sometimes he needs to talk about it, so that she can help him rationalise and remind him that whatever his dream was, it wasn't real, or it isn't happening anymore.

And sometimes, she just holds him and murmurs reassurances over and over. Because sometimes, that's all he needs; her comfort, her reassurance and her love.

**Picture**

"Who's that?" The girl peered over Annabeth's shoulder and points to the boy next to her in the picture she's holding.

"My boyfriend."

"Huh, he's pretty cute. What's his name?"

"Percy."

"He has a bit of grey hair like you, that's weird. Did you get it done together or something?"

"Uh…it was sort of a dare, and we just never dyed it out."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you guys riding a…is that a _rhino_?"

"Oh, no. it's just a…a very fat horse."

"Huh."

It wasn't a fat horse; it was Mrs O'Leary, Percy's pet Hellhound at camp whom Percy had persuaded Annabeth to sit on with him. They were grinning like idiots in the picture, but happy idiots all the same.

Annabeth laughed at the memory; the flash from the camera spooked the unsuspecting hellhound, causing it to leap a foot in the air and dump the couple rather unceremoniously on the floor.

Annabeth didn't mind though; her fall was cushioned by the still invulnerable Percy. There was another picture of what happened next, but Annabeth kept that to herself.

* * *

**Please review with ideas if you have some, just a word or song title or whatever :) I would love some contributions**

**Tanks for reading, please review**

**Stay brilliant, Hannahbanana**


	3. Idiot, Hair, Headphones, Airport

**Thanks for the positive reviews and follows/favourites :)**

**If you haven't already, then check out my other PJO stories/one shots**

* * *

**Idiot**

"You're an idiot."

"But you still love me."

"I mean you are like, a colossal idiot. And your head is full of kelp."

"…But you still love me?"

*Exasperated sigh*

"Annabeth?"

"What?"

"I love you."

*Eye roll* "I love you too Percy."

**Hair**

"Ugh, I need a haircut! It's driving me insane!" Annabeth complained as we climbed into bed one evening.

"No, don't cut it." I panicked.

She sat up against the headboard and pulled said hair up into a bun as she smirked at me. "Is somebody a little too attached to my hair?"

"No." I muttered as I climbed in next to her and kissed her cheek. "I just like it that's all."

"Uh huh." She smirked. "Well what would you say if I told you I booked a haircut next week to cut it all off?"

"You wouldn't."

She quirked an eyebrow, "Maybe I would."

I scowled at her, "You wouldn't."

She laughed. "Would you call the wedding off if I did?"

"No. I would shave mine off to match."

I grinned and pulled her against me as we scooted down the bed. She turned her back to me and I held her close smiling as I kissed her Princess curls.

"Okay, I won't cut it off." She murmured sleepily. "Just for you."

**Headphones**

You know when you lose something, like a favourite T-shirt or your decent pair of head phones?

And then you have a dream where you find them again. And you're so relieved and happy, that everything seems okay; you worried for nothing.

But then you wake up and after a moment there comes that sickening realisation that it was only a dream. That the things you lost will never come back; you will never find them again.

Because I haven't lost headphones. I've lost him.

It's been three years since he died, but I still have dreams where I find him again.

And the truth is, I live for those dreams, for those few seconds after I wake up and I'm blissfully happy. Because in those few seconds, I have my old life back, the one where Percy and I are happy and alive and together.

And then the moment passes and cold realisation dawns on me and grief weighs down on me with brutal intensity. Because grief is unforgiving and cruel, and it never goes away, not really.

**Airport**

Percy stood at the 'Arrivals' gate tapping his foot impatiently on the floor.

Her plane had already been delayed and he was a little hopped up after the three cups of coffee he had consumed. He could hear Annabeth's voice in his head scolding him for this, which brought a smile to his face.

As the first trickle of passengers began to pour through the gate, Percy craned his neck to search for a familiar head of curly blonde hair.

When she finally emerged, looking frustrated and tired in her leggings, long turquoise vest top and grey cardigan, Percy pushed through the crowd towards her. As soon as her eyes landed on him, her face split into a huge grin, she set down her bag and laughed as he eagerly closed the gap between them and swept her up into a bone-crushing hug. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed it sweetly.

"Percy, everyone is watching us."

"I don't care."

She laughed, "You missed me then?"

"Oh gods! So much Annabeth!" He placed her back on her feet and picked up her bag, taking her hand in his as they walked towards the exit. "You're never visiting your family again okay?"

"It was three weeks Percy. You're acting like I've been gone all year."

"It felt like that!"

She laughed again. "So dramatic Seaweed Brain."

He didn't retort, he just put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, placing a kiss into her hair.

"I just missed you wise Girl."

* * *

**What's this? Me writing something sad? CRAZY!**

**I think I cheered it back up at the end though, I was just feeling a little angsty and melancholy when i wrote the 'Headphones' one after having a dream like that myself.**

**Anywho, any recommendations/requests? Let me know.**

**Review you gaizz and let me know which your favourite drabble is so far :)**

**Love and cupcakes, Hannahbanana**


	4. Scar, Sexy, Cheat, Protective

**Okay, I'm not sure these can be truly counted as drabble as they're pretty long, but I just went with the flow**

**Tanks for the reviews and ideas peeps, keep them coming. toe walker I need to PM you about that idea, I really want to use it, but am struggling to write it, may need some help.**

**Anywho, enjoy the fluff**

* * *

**Scar**

Annabeth were in bed one night and after I pulled Annabeth's top off, I kissed the small scar on her stomach.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked quietly.

I looked up to see a curious expression on her face.

"Does it bother you?" I asked, scooting up so that my face was level with hers.

"No, I've just always wondered. I mean it's not exactly my best feature." She joked, but I could see a serious curiosity in her eyes.

I propped myself up on my elbow and started playing with her fingers with my other hand. "It's part of you Annabeth, so of course it's beautiful." I surprised myself with these words, and earned a surprised smirk from Annabeth. I rolled my eyes at her and continued, "Besides, you got that scar when you saved my life."

She smiled genuinely then, "It was worth it." She pulled me closer and kissed me.

That wasn't Annabeth's only scar, not by any means, but it was the most significant one to me. It was the scar she received when she took a dagger for me, the scar she received when she saved my life.

**Sexy**

Annabeth wasn't known for being sexy, she had been told she was pretty and she had an athletic body from spending the majority of her time killing monsters, or training to kill monsters, or teaching others to kill—oh you get the point. But she wore jeans and t-shirts and shorts (sure they could be pretty short shorts sometimes, but that wasn't the point), she didn't wear make-up and couldn't even imagine trying to walk in heels, she just wasn't sexy.

So when she and Percy went to the cabin in Montauk together and Annabeth stepped out in a black string bikini, she was more than puzzled at the look on her boyfriend's face.

"What?" She asked, feeling a little self-conscious under his stare.

"I…um." He swallowed. "You look…"

"What?"

"Amazing." Percy breathed.

Annabeth felt her eyebrows shoot up and she joined him in the water. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "Amazing isn't the right word, you look sexy."

She pulled back to look at him, "Really?"

"Yeah, like…really hot."

She wasn't used to Percy talking like this, but she had to admit; she didn't mind being called sexy, not when it came from her boyfriend, who, as it happens, was pretty damn sexy too.

**Cheat (kudos to mother-of-finnick for the idea)**

Mine and Percy's swords clashed together loudly as we sparred in the Sword Fighting arena at Camp. We were both fighting with regular camp swords, not my usual dagger and Percy's sword, Riptide.

This all started two days ago when I jokingly said that I could easily beat Percy if he used a regular sword, not Riptide. This obviously led to a bickering argument (although it wasn't really serious, and I continuously burst out laughing when Percy retorted with something particularly ridiculous, which was quite often). And Grover pointed out that we couldn't know unless we actually fought it out, so that's exactly what we're doing.

But back to the present; Percy swung his sword in an arc, I ducked and swung the hilt of my sword into his ribs. He grunted and stepped back, narrowing his eyes at me, I just grinned back.

I was getting tired though, I could feel sweat prickling on my back and my hair was coming loose from its pony tail and sticking to my neck, my breathing was heavy and my legs felt like lead. Percy, on the other hand, hadn't broken a sweat, he was still full of energy; ugh! Damn him and his invulnerability.

Then I had an idea, I suppressed a smile to myself and waited for Percy to strike again.

When the opportunity came and we were up close, almost touching, I quickly darted my hand around to his lower back and brushed my fingertips along that certain spot. He jerked and let out a shocked squeak; I grabbed for his sword and kicked out his legs from under him. He fell to the floor and I stood over him, pointing both swords at his chest with a triumphant smile on my face.

"Cheat!" he spluttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "We never said that was against the rules." I pointed out.

"So, that wasn't fair and you know it!" He exclaimed, propping himself up on his elbows.

I rolled my eyes and chucked both swords to the ground well out of reach. "Just admit it Seaweed Brain, I'm better than you; I used wisdom over force."

He rolled his eyes then. "It's what you do best."

Then he grabbed the backs of my knees, causing them to buckle and I fell down onto him, straddling his lap. "That's better."

He leaned in to kiss me, "Cheat." I muttered, before kissing him back.

**Protective (Again thanks to mother-of-finnick for the idea)**

Percy was being infuriating lately; Annabeth came close to hitting him several times. She didn't though; she knew he was only worried. He had been so excited when she told him she was pregnant, and even after Athena paid them a fairly scary visit and threatened Percy's life for 'infecting her daughter with his ocean genes', he was still buzzing with happiness.

He was scared as well though, Annabeth could tell. Gods, she was terrified herself; her own family history hadn't exactly been a model one; she ran away from home at the age of seven for one thing. But she couldn't help feeling excited; their family wouldn't mirror either Percy's or her own, they would be their own family, as quirky and strange as they so liked. But happy, they would definitely be happy, Annabeth was certain of that.

So as Percy fussed over carrying grocery bags, holding doors for her, fetching things for her, insisting she drink those hideous 'healthy smoothies', or even carrying her to bed at night, she couldn't really stay mad at him. Because she loved him; she loved his overprotectiveness, his worrying, his chivalry, and the fact that he would be a brilliant father.

Because that's what made him her Seaweed Brain, even after all these years.

* * *

**Ack, idk how I feel about some of these, oh well, I hope you liked them.**

**The 'sexy' one may have been a little OOC, but I don't really care, I liked it and Percy is a teenage boy with a hot girlfriend...is it really so weird?**

**Seriously suggest some ideas people! Or a word or song, whatever...**

**REVIEW you gaiz and let me know if you have a favourite. Do you prefer the conversation ones or the...other ones?**

**Bye! Have a beautiful day!**

**- Hannabanana**


	5. Bad Day, Pathetic, Giant Squid, Bodywash

**Oh my gods I love writing these far too much**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bad Day**

Percy's day had not been great.

Among a near death experience involving a particularly angry Laistrygonian Giant in the changing rooms, he had had to put up with Mark Gleeson, the school asshole directing his 'so's your mom' jokes towards him. Not to mention getting thrown out of two classrooms, being sent to the Principal's office for fighting in the hallway (he stood up for his friend's younger brother). Lara Tomlins stealing the photo of him and Annabeth out of his locker, and saying that his girlfriend was probably just a 'dumb blonde', being sent to the Principals office _again_ for 'physical abuse (she got a paper cut when he snatched the photo back). And on top of all that, being given a three thousand word essay due in for next week, from his step-father no less.

But all of that disappeared when he saw a certain someone waiting at the gates for him. He looked into her unfathomable grey eyes and brushed a lock of curly hair from her face before kissing her. And just like that, his whole day was better.

**Pathetic**

Honestly, she thought he was being a little dramatic, she had had the very same bug last week, but Percy was convinced it was some sort of plague, sent from the depths of Tartarus to torture him.

"Annabeth?" His weak voice called from the bedroom.

She sighed as she set down her work yet again, and wondered towards his voice.

"Yes Percy?"

He had been cocooned in blankets like a caterpillar the last time she came in, but now he was eagle-spread on top of the covers in only his boxers.

"Could you get me some more water please?"

"Sure."

When she came back in with a glass of water, she sat down on the side of the bed next to him. He sipped at the water and, for a moment, looked marginally better. Then he set the glass on the bedside table and flopped back onto the pillows with a groan.

Annabeth pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, "Poor Seaweed Brain."

"Mmph." He agreed.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No…thank you."

"Anytime Percy."

She kissed his forehead lightly and left the room.

Yes, he may be saviour of Olympus; he may have stood up the gods and turned down immortality. He may be the best swordsman, and bravest most loyal person Annabeth had ever known. But that boy sure was pathetic when he was ill.

**Giant Squid  
(Athena grl huntress's idea)**

"Percy, don't be ridiculous!"

"Why is that ridiculous? It's a perfectly reasonable possibility!"

"Come on! Be serious!"

"I am!"

"But _come on_ though, the Giant Squid?!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's ridiculous! No one actually has proof that it exists."

"That guy on the news last week said he saw it when he was fishing."

"That guy lived on Tequila and potato chips and lived on a boat."

"…So?"

"UGH Percy! You can't seriously believe that? I never thought you would be one to believe in stories like that. Next thing, you'll be saying Big Foot is real."

"Annabeth, you told me yourself; mortals believe what they want to believe. Who's to say the mist isn't disguising something real behind the Giant Squid?"

At that Annabeth opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out, her brow furrowed in thought and Percy, seeing her considering his idea, grinned smugly. But she saw this and snapped her mouth shut.

"NO! Percy I refuse to believe that the Giant Squid is a real monster."

**Body Wash  
(Adapted from CrazyPeanutAttack's suggestion of soap)  
**

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from the shower.

"What?" He asked in a timid voice, as he stepped into the bathroom.

"Have you been using my body wash?"

"Um…no?"

Annabeth stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain and glared at him. "I had half a bottle full yesterday and now it's nearly empty."

"What makes you think I used it?"

"Nobody else lives with us! Who else could it have been?"

"Maybe Nico stopped by?"

"Why would Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades, just stop by and use all up my Lemon body wash?"

Percy shrugged. "Maybe he was sick of Persephone's pomegranates?"

* * *

**Much love for Athena grl huntress who gave me a load of suggestions :) don't worry, I plan on using the rest of them in upcoming chapters**

**As usual, please leave reviews with your favourite drabble (it seriously does help me as I know what type of drabble you guys prefer) and if you feel like it then give me a suggestion/request/idea/song title whaaaatever**

**Anywho, have a nice day - Hannahbanana**


	6. Habits,Powercut, Stupidity,Body Language

**Aghh I'm so happy this is getting a good response :) Thank you for the suggestions, I will get working on them all.**

**I have, however, been neglecting my PJ high school story, so I really do need to concentrate on that and write the next chapter soon, because I'm going on holiday for two weeks on Friday so no updates for a while :/ but I will try and post at least one more chapter of this as well before I go, I am pretty busy this week though, so...**

**Anywho, read on, hope you enjoy this group of drabbles**

* * *

**Habits**

Percy discovered that Annabeth had all of these quirky little habits.

Like making sure the light switches were all the same way before leaving a room, or tapping her foot on the floor as she brushed her teeth. Avoiding cracks in the pavement, biting her lip when she was concentrating on something, lining up the shoes by the front door, playing with her hair as they watched TV, singing to herself when she cooked, kissing his knuckles when he held her hand.

He could go on forever listing her habits, her quirks, her oddities.

Because he loved all of them, and his heart did a little tango every time he noticed a new one. Because each time he did, it was like finding another piece of _her_, another thing to identify her, another thing to love her for.

**Power Cut  
(idea from xXAnnabethJacksonXx)**

Annabeth and Percy weren't talking to each other.

People had warned them that every couple fights when they first move in together, but they had foolishly and naively thought they would be the exception.

They weren't.

It had been three days since their argument and both were too stubborn to break the silence first. That is, until Tuesday night, when their building had a power cut.

They had been doing their separate things when the lights went out, Percy drew his sword for light and they rounded up what candles they could and lit them.

It was Annabeth who spoke first, and when she did, Percy visibly relaxed. They didn't stop talking all night; they sat on the kitchen floor, surrounded by candles, eating ice cream out of the freezer.

And while they were talking, they realised how much they had missed each other in those few days, she had missed his goofy smile and he had missed the way her nose scrunched up when she laughed.

When the sun rose over the apartment and they were still sat on the kitchen floor, they promised never to fight and not talk to each other again.

They lasted two weeks before their next fight. But it didn't take a power cut for them to make up, just an emergency involving a showering Annabeth and a spider and, of course, a willing Percy to save the day and interrupt the shower.

**Stupidity  
(another one of Athena grl huntress's suggestions)**

Percy Jackson expresses copious amounts of stupidity on a daily basis. The fact is that he's actually quite intelligent, especially when it comes to battle strategy.

But then he complains about not being able to do his homework because of his dyslexia (when it actually has far more to do with his ADHD).

Or he makes some ridiculous comment about a piece of architecture or Greek 'myth' Annabeth is trying to tell him about.

Or he asks why Annabeth wants to meet him by the beach alone after sword practice, in fact he's usually completely oblivious of her hints in general.

And although she tells people his stupidity drives her crazy (and it really does some of the time), she actually sort of loves it.

She loves helping him with his homework and watching his face scrunch up in concentration and brighten in excitement when he finally understands something.

She finds it hilarious when he mispronounces a Greek name or tries to simplify an ancient story to modern day terms, and she usually ends up cracking up and kissing him.

And even though his slow, seaweed-filled brain leaves him clueless to Annabeth's suggestions to go make-out somewhere, she doesn't mind all that much, because he just happens to be excellent at coming up with ideas to get them alone himself.

Yes his blatant stupidity can be annoying at times, but she wouldn't really love him if he wasn't the goofy, sarcastic Seaweed Brain that he was. Besides, she was the Wise Girl in the relationship, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Body Language**

She sat with her back against the wall of the booth with her legs curled up on the bench. He was sat right next to her, one leg hooked up on the seat, foot hanging carelessly over the edge.

They leaned towards each other, fingers entwined, expressions bright, absorbed and closed off in their own happy little bubble. She laughed at his confused expressions and he stared at her with such adoration and absorption, as if he'd never found anything so fascinating in his life.

_They look so in love,_ the waitress thought a little bitterly as she watched the young couple sitting in their booth at the small Chinese restaurant. _Why can't I have that?_

* * *

**That's all there is folks, sorry, have a nice day, move along, nothing more to see here.**

**REVIEW with more ideas please :) or just review, you know, for the hell of it, cuz life is short and you are hot...or something.**

**Oh and if anyone feels like adding this story to a community, I will love you even more :D**

**- Hannahbanana**


	7. Nervous, Problem, Mountains, Baby

**Here's the next set of drabbles.**

**Okay ALL of these are fluffy beyond reason, what can I say? I was in a good mood.**

**They are getting a little too long to be called drabble now, but ahh well.**

**Crazy Otaku Fangirl I do have a High School story, so check that out if you haven't done already. but yes I probably will write some drabble like that, because I love it too :)**

* * *

**Nervous**

Annabeth and Percy made their was slowly up to Percy's mom's apartment, they were taking a day away from Camp to officially tell Percy's parents about their relationship. Percy was making idle conversation (i.e. saying any though which popped into his head, no matter how ridiculous), Annabeth just nodded along and let him chatter; she knew he was trying to calm her nerves. She also knew it was completely irrational to be nervous; she had met Sally years ago, but now she would be introduced not as Percy's friend, but as his _girlfriend_.

So Annabeth took a deep breath and gripped Percy's fingers tightly as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Percy, Annabeth! Oh I'm so glad you decided to come over!" Sally said as she tackled them both with a hug.

"Mom we saw you like, a week ago."

"Oh I know." She said airily as she ushered hem further inside, still apparently not noticing their linked hands. "But it's nice to see you all the same."

After Paul entered the room and greeted them both warmly, Percy decided it was time…

"Uh, mom, Paul, we have something to tell you."

Both adults looked at the teenagers expectantly.

"We um…I mean Annabeth is…"

Annabeth sighed and interrupted, "Percy and I are going out; I'm his girlfriend."

Sally's and Paul's eyebrows shot up and they exchanged looks, Sally turned back to them, smiling, "Well it's about time I think you two." And she turned towards the kitchen, "Dinner will be rea—"

"Wait." Percy interrupted, "That's it? No mad hugging, no interrogation, no giving us the 'talk'…nothing?"

Sally let out a bubble of laughter. "Did you really expect me to react like that? Percy dear, I've been waiting for this for years, it was hardly a surprise." She sighed, "Now don't get me wrong; I am very happy for you both and, for what it's worth, I approve."

She smiled happily at their slightly bewildered expressions and headed into the kitchen again, "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." She called as she went, Paul smiled at them both before following her.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other.

"See." He said smugly, "I told you there was nothing to worry about."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Just you wait," she said, grinning. "We have to tell _my_ mom next."

It was now Percy's turn to look nervous.

**Problem**

So here's the thing, I have a…problem. I, Brent Matthews, captain of the football team, 'school player'…am in love. Okay, maybe _love_ is a little extreme, but I am kind of obsessed with this girl.

The thing is; I don't usually go for girls like Annabeth Chase; I'm more suited to the dumb-chick-who-thinks-I'm-a-god sort of girl.

But she is…different; despite having dyslexia, she's ridiculously smart and witty, she's athletic and gorgeous. She doesn't wear dresses or skirts or tight tops, but _damn_ some of those shorts of hers show off her am-azing legs. And she sure as hell isn't a pushover; just last week, I saw her punch Dean Coleman for flirting with her a little too much.

And on top of all this, she's completely and utterly untouchable, out of reach, I can't have her. Because she has a damn boyfriend.

I know this, because I've seen him pick her up from school a few times. He's about the same height as me, but smaller, he has more of a slim swimmer's build compared to my footballer's build.

Honestly, I don't see what's so special about the guy, but you should see her face when she lays eyes on him. She lights up like its Christmas freaking morning, and kisses him like there's no tomorrow.

And it makes me mad; it should be _me_ over there, holding her small waist, her hands running through _my_ hair, her mouth on mine. _Me_ giving her a piggy back ride away from school.

Oh man, I'm beginning to sound like a complete girl. I should ask Sadie out again, maybe that would take my mind off that unreachable blonde-haired girl and her damn boyfriend.

**Mountains  
(Athena grl huntress's idea)**

They spent the cool spring day ambling up through the mountains, making idle chat, laughing at each other if they slipped, but secretly being worried.

They talked about everything they could think of; work, their new apartment, their wedding (in just two weeks' time), visiting camp again, the recent fight between her mother and his father, when to do the next grocery shop, the trip to The Roman Camp they would be making next weekend, the most recent spider episode in the kitchen, their honeymoon, and so on.

When they eventually reached the summit, the sun was setting. They sat down on a rock over-looking the incredible landscape and held hands. They didn't say anything now, they just sat quietly, both wishing they could have more days like this.

**Baby  
(mother-of-finnick's ridiculously cute idea, I hope I did it justice)**

A loud cry broke through the silence of the apartment and I groaned; I had only just climbed into bed. I was about to get up when Percy rolled over beside me and kissed my temple before climbing out of bed. I sighed gratefully and snuggled deeper into our comfy bed.

I woke up and blinked into the darkness, I rolled over, searching for Percy, but the bed was empty beside me. I sat up and my alarm clock told me that it was 2am, _where is he?_ For a panicked moment, I thought Hera had stolen him again, like she had when we were sixteen. But she wouldn't do that now surely? Now that we were grown up and married with a daughter.

I climbed out of bed and wrapped my thin dressing gown around myself over my small pyjamas. I padded quietly down the hall towards the nursery room. The door was propped open and what I saw inside made my heart melt.

Percy was sat in the rocking chair, cradling our baby daughter against his chest, I held back a laugh as I noticed that they were both drooling a little. I grabbed the camera off the shelf and snapped a photo quickly. Then I gently picked my daughter off his chest and kissed her forehead before placing her back in the crib.

"Mmph." Percy groaned.

I turned around to see him stirring in the rocking chair.

"Hey." I smiled.

He blinked sleepily and looked around himself with a confused expression before wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. I laughed quietly and went to sit in his lap, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder.

"Are you happy?" I asked after a moment.

He looked up at me with an unfathomable expression. "I have my two Jackson girls," he grinned. "I'm the happiest man in the world."

* * *

**Okay the first one, I know Athena is a goddess and therefore all knowing and all that crap, so she would know about their relationship, but idc**

**I'm going on holiday for two weeks! Yay me :) So no update for a while, but I will probably spend most of my time writing, so expect a lot when I get back :D**

**Review with more ideas! I've got loads to write up already but still, keep them coming.**

**Stay excellent - Hannahbanana**


	8. Chivalry, Finally, Girlfriend, Love

**I'm back!**

**I had a crazy two weeks holiday and they were pretty packed; we were doing quite a lot of stuff each day, but I did find time to write and when I wasn't writing my own story, I was scribbling down drabbles. I'm obsessed I tell you, obsessed with Percabeth!**

**So here's some more fluff, enjoy**

* * *

**Chivalry**

Annabeth had recently started reading novels and fairy tales and watching films.

She found herself enjoying them; the over-romanticised love stories, the dramatic fights, the evil characters, the heroes. And while they were plenty entertaining and sort of a nice escape from her abnormal life, there was one thing she couldn't understand: if there was a fight; that is, if a man and woman were faced with an enemy, the man would push her aside and fight alone for her.

When she and Percy went into a fight, they went together, side by side. They were 100% a team, none of this chivalry nonesense.

**Finally**

Staring at him across the gap between Romans and Greeks, she felt a deep ache in her chest. And a fierce longing to touch him, to feel his arms around her body and his strong chest against hers.

The look in his eyes and position of his body told her that he wanted the same thing.

When the time finally came, they crashed together and locked in an unbreakable embrace. No words were exchanged, no kisses (for now at least), they just held each other silently, revelling in the simple, yet incredible feeling of being together after such a long painful separation.

A few tears escaped Annabeth's eyes and trickled onto the skin of his neck as she rejoiced in the fact that he was finally _here_ with her, real and very much alive, contrary to her constant worries for the past eight months or so. And judging by the way he held her, he wouldn't be disappearing again anytime soon.

**Girlfriend**

Hi, my name is Zeke Matthews, I'm a sophomore at Goode High School and friends with this guy called Percy Jackson. I'm telling you this because today, I met his girlfriend.

Now Percy's a great guy, a little weird sometimes. Like he mutters stuff in some weird language sometimes and drinks blue coke, and I won't even go into what happens when he gets in the swimming pool. But anyway, like I said he's nice, pretty smart too (not that he shows it a lot of the time); he stands up for the little guy. And according to some of the girls at school, he's not too bad to look at either.

I hadn't heard much from him about his mysterious girlfriend; he keeps a lot to himself. I just get the odd thing, like: 'My girlfriend is really smart' when he aces some tricky math homework. Or 'Annabeth is really into architecture' when he rattles off some random facts about the Chrysler Building or something.

The point is I was expecting an average looking nerdy girl who wore massive jam-jar glasses and wore lumpy cardigans (I know I have a weird imagination). So when a tall blonde Californian-looking girl, who was _gorgeous,_ showed up at the school gates and introduced herself as Percy's girlfriend, I was a little shocked.

My shock only lasted about ten seconds though. I could tell she was smart by the way those sharp grey eyes analysed me and by the way she spoke. And it was also pretty clear that these two were perfect for each other. (I mean make you feel kind of sick but at the same time warm and fuzzy perfect for each other.)

They made fun of each other and bickered pointlessly back and forth. They shared inside jokes and secret meaningful looks and weird nick-names. They acted like best friends, but then they would look all flirty and wanting to make-out with each other.

By the time we split ways and Percy bounced off, carrying Annabeth on his back, I decided that I was a little jealous of my friend and his relationship. But at the same time, I know Percy is such a good guy that he deserves to have an awesome girlfriend like Annabeth.

**Love  
(Briherewhatsup's suggestion)**

When she would quietly explain an old Greek story to him so that he wasn't left out of the discussion.

How she looked when she was bent over her designs, hair falling onto her face, brow furrowed in concentration, scribbling away furiously.

When she would spend the entire meal at camp looking over at his table.

How she tucked her hair behind her ear when she was nervous.

When she used her invisibility cap to sneak into his cabin, so they could have even just an hour or so without interruption from nosey campers or Chiron.

All of these things, and so many others that he could not count, made Percy realise how madly and hopelessly in love he was with Annabeth Chase.

* * *

**I have quite a few to type up and sort out and a load more suggestions from people that I need to figure out and write down, I will do all of this soon I promise.**

**But I really do love getting your contributions, however mad or random, so please let me know if you have any more :)**

**Let me know your favourite drabble(s) so far :D**

**Till next time, ciao...Hannahbanana**


	9. Home, Jealousy, Food fight, Bra

**Okay so to make up for the meh-ish last update, here are some (I hope) better ones**

**I usually try to put at least one conversation drabble in each chapter, but it was late and I was tired and jet lagged and ugh**

**Anyway, ALL of these are convo ones so, if you like that shit then...well, you'll like this shit**

**That is all, read on and enjoy the wonderful land of Percabeth fluffiness...**

* * *

**Home**

Percy rolled over in bed to find empty sheets; Annabeth _still_ wasn't home. The bed felt cold and horribly empty without her and found that he couldn't sleep alone in it.

A few minutes later, he heard the front door open and close. A minute later, his fiancée stepped quietly into their bedroom. He remained silent as she prepared herself for bed. She finally slipped under the covers and he immediately reached for her and pulled her body against his.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." She murmured.

"Couldn't sleep." He muttered back. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I had to work so late."

"S'okay, you're home now."

"Mmm." She hummed contently and snuggled closer to him.

**Jealousy  
(credit to Briherewhatsup for the word suggestion, sorry it took me so long)**

Percy had spent the last ten minutes waiting for Annabeth to finish her shift. He sat quietly in the corner of the café and, as far as he was aware, she hadn't noticed him yet. He found his temper rising and nearly rose from his seat several times.

Why?

Because some heinous men wearing shiny suits were flirting with his girlfriend. Annabeth of course, was being entirely professional and ignoring their un-subtle jokes and gestures. Percy could tell though, from her expression when she turned away from their table, that she wasn't happy about their behaviour towards her. She looked like she wanted to knock their lights out…but probably figured that might discourage a tip.

None of this made Percy feel any better though. He sat miserably until Annabeth hung up her apron and walked straight over to him and, without a single word of acknowledgement, sat on his lap.

"Gods! I'm tired." She sighed, "I feel like I had a wrestling match with Tyson." She smiled tiredly at him and then confusion crossed her face. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I…how long have you known I was sitting here?" he stuttered.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Since you walked in about a quarter of an hour ago. I'm not nearly as unobservant as you think I am Seaweed Brain."

"I don't think tha—I just…" he trailed off, looking over at the shiny suit wearing men, who were just now finally leaving. One threw Percy an arrogant look, like Percy was a speck of pond weed.

Annabeth followed his gaze. "Some of my less pleasant customers." She grumbled.

Percy clenched his jaw, "They shouldn't be allowed to treat you like that."

"I know - I hate it. But we need the money while were in college, and for now, this is the best I can do." She shrugged and then frowned as she observed his expression, "Percy are you…are you _jealous_?"

"No."

"Yes you are! Oh gods Percy! Don't be so ridiculous."

"And _why_ is that so ridiculous?"

"Because Seaweed Brain," she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love _you_. And nothing is gonna change that. Especially not some pompous guys who think they're the gods' gift to man." She kissed him. "I prefer sweet, insecure…crazy, incredibly brave idiotic Kelp Heads."

"I guess that's me then."

"Yes it is." She grinned and kissed him.

**Food fight  
(xXAnnabethJacksonXx's idea, which I really enjoyed writing, so thanks)  
**

I was quietly making a cake in the kitchen of mine and Percy's new apartment when half a bag of sugar was dumped on my head. I yelped and spun around to see my boyfriend of nine years (more recently husband – I'm still not used to calling him that) standing with his arms crossed over his chest, trying not to laugh.

I shot him my worst glare, which unfortunately, he appears to be immune to after all these years. Then I grabbed an egg and launched it at him, he ducked, but even his reflexes weren't that fast. His black hair was now full of egg yolk and cracked shell.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." He said with a grin.

Ten minutes later, we were both covered in flour, sugar, eggs, food colouring, cocoa powder and soil (don't ask). I was also drenched in water, thanks to Percy. We were both positioned behind either end of the kitchen island holding our shields and ammunition (frying pans and eggs).

"Okay, okay!" Percy called out, "I call for a truce!"

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"Uh…yeah?"

I scoffed, "Like that's gonna happen."

"Look, I'm putting down my weapons."

I heard a clatter and a crack and peered out to see a frying pan and a cracked egg on the tile floor. Then Percy himself appeared with his hands raised in surrender, he was absolutely covered in food. I supressed a laugh and dropped my weapons as I stood and went over to him. He grinned, and for a moment looked sixteen years old again. Then he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me before wiping his food covered face over mine, covering me further. I laughed and swatted him away.

"Come on Mrs Jackson," he said still grinning like a madman. "Time for a shower."

"Only if you join me Mr Jackson." I winked and ran off towards the bathroom with Percy in hot pursuit.

**Bra  
(Mako's Eyebrows's idea. you just want me to write dirty stuff don't you, hope you are satisfied with this)**

Percy's hand desperately fumbled for the clasp, which…wasn't there.

What in Hades?

He had finally got the hang of this stuff, and now she's…changing things.

He was pretty sure she was doing it to torture him, he groaned out loud.

She sat up in his lap and smirked, "Need a hand?"

He glared irritably at her.

Then she reached to the front of her bra and unclipped it easily.

Percy huffed, "Well that's not fair."

Her eyes glinted as she leaned over him, "I told you I wouldn't make things easy for you Seaweed Brain." She bit his ear lobe and whispered, "Ever."

* * *

**Hehe I love suggestive Percabeth**

**Okay so I was writing a drabble and it's ended up being a bit longer than I originally intended. So I have two options; upload it separately from this as an individual one-shot, or upload it in a chapter of these drabbles on its own. Which would you rather?**

**Readers of 'High School, Shakespeare and Monsters', I will update it soon I promise, I'm just have horrible writer's block on the next chapter and also I'm trying to focus on writing more of my original story, _and_ I need to update my Georgia Nicolson story. And I'm going to New York in a week and then straight into Fresher's week. Sorry I know you probably don't care about my whining, but things are a little hectic atm.**

**UGH, anyway. I hope you liked these drabbles. I will hopefully update again before I go.**

**As always, please review with your favourites, and with suggestions**

**Stay Brilliant, Hannahbanana x**


	10. Hopes, IM, Singing, Interruption

**I'm back! You guys thought I'd forgotten about you didn't you?**

**Well I didn't, I've just been busy with crap that you're not interested in, so just go ahead and read my drabbly drabbles (whic are far too long to be called drabbles but ho hum, pig's bum)**

* * *

**Hopes**

So there I was, happily re-organising my locker (whilst sneakily watching Percy Jackson at his own locker down the hall), when Joshua Michaels walks past with his asshole friends talking about some 'hot chick' out front.

I, by the way, am Amy Reynolds. Quiet, a little nerdy, pretty much a loner, oh yes and completely in love with Percy Jackson, almost forgot that part. Anyway, a few of the 'popular' girls in our year have tried with Percy, but he's turned them down. So my (hopeful) theory is that he wants a quieter, less bitchy girlfriend, considering his sweet, modest personality.

I shut my locker and followed the group of guys outside to see this girl and hope that she isn't a new student here; the last thing I need is another beautiful, horrible girl at this school.

What I found was a tall girl with blonde hair, a Californian tan and a scowling face (which, despite the scowl, was annoyingly pretty). She was currently being chatted up by one of Joshua's friends. She looked like she was barely listening to him, but then he grabbed hold of her arm and said something else to her. In response, she did the last thing I had expected, and something that I could never do in a million years; she decked him. I mean, straight up, punched him in the face.

Then Percy Jackson appeared through the crowd and went straight over to the girl. I thought she would hit him as well; instead she smiled and returned his hug eagerly. They exchanged a few words and then left together leaving Joshua's friend cupping his jaw with a gobsmacked (no pun intended) expression.

I followed, hoping they were relatives or something. Those hopes were shattered when I turned the corner to find them in a full make-out session against the wall.

**Iris Message  
(shout out to wisegirl1800 for the idea)**

"O Fleecy, do me a solid, show me Annabeth Chase." I said as I cast a golden drachma into the mist I'd created in my bedroom.

The water shimmered and then cleared and a dorm room appeared. I could see a small bed with a few photos pinned on the wall above it, and to the right of that, a desk covered in pieces of paper and an open laptop. At it, sat a golden haired teenage girl, biting her lip in concentration.

"Hey Wise Girl, you busy?"

She whirled around, "Percy!" her face broke into a grin. "Hey, long time no see."

"Well it's not my fault your stupid school has so many rules." I complained.

She rolled her eyes, "I know, it's as bad as Camp. So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

I smiled, "Are you free on Friday night?"

"Yeah sure, curfew isn't until midnight."

"Awesome, I'll pick you up at six."

"Can't wait." Her grey eyes sparkled and my mouth went a little dry.

Iris Messaging was great, especially as it was the only quick form of communication we could use without attracting every monster in Manhattan. But I sort of hated it at times like this. Because right now, all I want to do is reach over to Annabeth and brush the strand of hair out of her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. And, gods, I really want to kiss her, a lot.

She was still wearing her school uniform; a white button up shirt and a grey skirt. It didn't sound like much, but her bare golden legs looked amazing as she tucked them underneath her and her shirt collar lay open, exposing her throat and her collarbones—

"Percy?" Annabeth interrupted my ogling. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Huh? What?"

She rolled her eyes, "I said I need to go, my dorm mate is coming."

"Oh, okay. I'll see you Friday."

"Can't wait." She smiled.

"Uh huh." I gulped.

Annabeth waved her hand across the image and she was gone. And I was left staring at my bedroom wall wishing my girlfriend was here and not at some stupid boarding school.

**Singing  
(thank you Ledianity for inspiring this one with your 'song that's stuck in your head' suggestion)**

Percy unlocked the door to Annabeth's apartment with his key and stepped inside, he was greeted by the sound of his girlfriend's voice…singing.

He dropped his bag and walked towards the sound with a growing smile on his face. The bathroom door was slightly open and the noise of the shower running hissed through it.

"_I've had you so-o many times but somehow I want mo-ore._" Her voice trilled over the water. "_I don't mind spending ever-yday, out on your corner in the pouring rain._"

Percy pushed the door open and stepped inside; Annabeth's silhouette could be seen through the fogged glass of the shower door.

"_Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she wi-ill be loved! And she wi-ill be lo-o-o-ooved."_

"Hey."

"AHH!" she whirled around and wiped the steam from the door, her wide-eyed face appeared. "Percy! What the Hades?! You scared me to death!"

Percy couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry; I was drawn in by your beautiful singing."

Annabeth flushed, "Oh gods, you heard—"

"I thought it was pretty good." He said, shrugging off his jacket, "Although, I think my shower voice is better."

"Percy what are you doing?"

Percy grinned and tugged his jeans off. "I'm showing you my shower singing voice."

"Percy no, this shower is too small for—"

But he cut off her protest when he stripped off the rest of his clothes and hopped in with her.

"Where were we?" he grinned at her. "Oh yeah…_and she wi-i-ill be lo-o-o-oved!_"

"Oh my gods Percy no! Stop!" she started laughing hysterically.

"What you don't think I'm good? _And she wi-i-ill be loo-o-oved!_"

Annabeth clamped her hand over his mouth. "Seriously," she laughed. "Stop."

Percy pulled her hand away, "You love it."

She rolled her eyes, "I love _you_."

Percy kissed her, "I love you too. _AND SHE WI-I-ILL BE LOVED!"_

"Percy!"

**Interruption  
(here you go Haley Renee - Percabeth kids, thanks for the idea)  
**

I woke up groggily and rolled over to find my husband staring down at me.

"You know, despite what Stephanie Meyer implies, watching somebody while they're sleeping is not romantic." I mumbled. "It's just creepy."

Percy just smiled and kissed me.

"I couldn't help it." He murmured against my mouth. "You look exceptionally beautiful today."

I laughed, "Wow somebody's in a good mood this morning."

Percy didn't reply, he just kissed me again, pulling my body against his and running his hand over my ribs, waist, hip and trailing fire down my leg before pulling it up over his hip. I melted into the kiss, twisting my fingers into his hair and the fabric of his thin t-shirt. It had been too long since we'd had more than five minutes alone together—

The door burst open, and three young, very excited children in their pyjamas piled in and leapt onto the bed. Percy and I untangled ourselves.

"Well someone is up early today." I said as I sat up and pulled our (just) three year old daughter onto my lap.

She grinned up at me, "You and Daddy said we're going to Camp today."

"Yeah remember? You promised! You promised!" Our two sons chanted as the jumped up and down on the mattress. (Four and six years old by the way.)

Percy laughed, "Yeah we did. Now go get dressed! Hurry up and maybe you'll get to go rock-climbing on the lava wall!"

The boys looked at each other and then back at Percy with their faces lit up. "Cool!" they shouted before leaping off the bed and running down the hall to their rooms.

I raised my eyebrows at Percy who shrugged back, "What?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Mommy? Do I have to go on the lava wall?" Our daughter asked me, wrinkling her nose.

"No, the lava wall is for smelly boys." I said tweaking her noise, earning a giggle from her and an indignant "Hey!" from Percy. "We'll go see the Pegasi."

"Yay! Flying ponies!"

I laughed, "Yep, now go do your teeth."

"Okay mommy." She kissed me and scrambled off the bed.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Percy asked before she could leave.

She turned to face him and smiled angelically, her green eyes shining. Percy kneeled down and she kissed him as well before toddling off down the hall.

Percy shut the door and crawled back over me, "Now where were we?"

I laughed and kissed him.

We made the most of the two minutes we had before we were interrupted again.

* * *

**okay, I've realised something. I love writing Percabeth with kids. But only young kids, I don't like to think about them _really_ grown up. No odler than thirties, it just weirds me out otherwise, don't ask why. I'm just weird, get over it.**

**the singing one, yeah, a little bit inspired/copied from The Last Song when they're singing in the car. But honestly, that song was in my head and I just had to write it.**

**THANK YOU for the suggestions people, also, thank you if you are still following this fic. I love you all! Keep the ideas coming, I look forward to seeing what you've got and bringing them to life and hopefully doing them justice.**

**let me know your favourites :)**

**(oh and I wrote a very short Annie/Finnick (hunger games) drabble called Memories if you fancy maybe checking it out? pretty please. ta)**

**p.s. 12 days 'til MoA! I ordered mine today :) UGH I can't wait**

**Stay excellent, Hannahbanana x**


	11. Promise, Paint, Honeymoon, Dance

**What's this? An update in just three days? What is this witchraft?**

**ANYWAY I'm glad you liked the kids stuff. In my head, I see them having three (not sure why, maybe because I grew up in a three sibling family) but I don't have names and I change my mind about them all the time. Like in one drabble their first child was a girl and in another, it was a boy. So IDK I guess I haven't thought about it enough to have a good idea.**

**Mako's Eyebrows it's probably more wrong that I keep writing shower scenes, seriously, I'm just realising that half of my drabbles seem to result in them showering together. Eh what can I say? They are a clean couple. Mehe. suggestiveness.**

**Read and feel happy immediately (what my lecturer writes on the top of his notes about animal tissue...seriously)**

* * *

**Promise**

Percy sat alone at his table after everyone had left the dining pavilion to go to the campfire. He was staring out at the canoe lake them when two hands appeared on his shoulders.

"Hey." She said gently. "You coming to the campfire?"

"In a minute."

Annabeth sat down next to him, facing away from the table so she could look at him.

"Are you okay Percy?"

"Yeah, I'm good." He looked at her properly and raised a hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. "I'm really good actually."

"Good." She said and he laughed softly.

"Annabeth I, I just wanted to say that I'm really looking forward to spending winter break together and…"

"Yes?" she prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you haven't dumped me yet."

Annabeth laughed and put her hands around his neck, "Me too Seaweed Brain."

Percy remembered the last time they sat here like this on his birthday; Annabeth had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, it had felt like his brain was melting. This time _he_ leaned in and kissed _her_, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other weaving into her curly hair, pulling her closer.

"This is gonna be a great winter break isn't it?" she said when she pulled away.

Percy nodded, "I promise."

They stood up and walked down to the campfire together. "I'll be holding you to that Seaweed Brain." She said; lacing her fingers though his.

In the morning Percy was gone.

His promise to Annabeth broken.

Hera's plan was in motion, and far away, another boy was plucked from his life without warning, leaving broken promises behind him.

**Paint  
(a ridiculously old suggestion from xXBiancaDi'AngeloXx, sorry it took so long)**

They had decided on green. It was a gender-neutral colour, and they didn't know the sex of the baby yet, so it made perfect sense.

Deciding which _shade_ of green had been a little trickier and had, in fact, resulted in a two week long argument.

(Yes, a two week long argument about _paint_.)

Eventually, they agreed on the right paint and designated their Saturday to painting their due-in-four-months baby's bedroom (it was a little early, they knew, but they were just too excited). They covered the floor with old sheets and put old, ratty clothes on.

After an hour or so, Percy got a little bored with just painting the walls and decided to flick his paintbrush at Annabeth.

"Percy!"

He cracked up at her expression. Annabeth grabbed the paint-covered roller from the tray and rolled a stripe of green paint up his bare lower leg.

"Ahh! It's cold!"

Annabeth started laughing, but stopped abruptly when she saw his expression. "Oh no, Percy no! I'm pregnant; you can't do anything to me!"

That didn't stop him though. He chased her around the room, flicking paint at her; covering her clothes, skin and hair in so much green paint she looked like she'd had a bath in it. Percy, of course, didn't come off much better; Annabeth certainly wasn't one to go down easily in a fight.

They ended up lying on the floor side by side laughing at how they had more paint on _them_ than the walls.

"We'll try again tomorrow." Percy said.

Annabeth laughed, "Never mind tomorrow, your parents are coming over for dinner tonight, how am I gonna get all this paint out of my hair?"

He turned his head to look at her, "I _am_ son of Poseidon you know." He said with a wicked grin. "I might be able to help with that."

**Honeymoon  
(FireboltKnight97's word suggestion)**

So being a demi-god is kind of rough most of the time, and by 'kind of rough' I mean, nearly getting killed on pretty much a weekly basis.

But it was times like these where I was actually pretty grateful. Because knowing the god of travel means your honeymoon can be anywhere you like, and being a favourite couple of the goddess of love (although that admittedly does have its draw backs) means she can persuade/threaten the other gods into helping out by giving us just two weeks without a monster disturbance or hero errand or ominous prophecy or bad weather.

Annabeth and I had the most kickass two weeks; we started in Paris, where we had celebrated our first month anniversary. Then to Greece so that Annabeth could visit the Parthenon, and then Rome.

Then we spent a week in a secluded villa with our own private stretch of beach. Annabeth would lie on the sand and read and I would explore the coral reefs, until I got bored and dragged her into the water with me.

We stayed up late to watch the sunset on the beach, or have late dinner in the small town nearby and take our time walking back. And we slept in in the mornings, letting the sunlight stream in through the windows, bathing us in warmth in the large comfy bed.

We attempted cooking blue meatballs and watched DVDs on the huge TV. We lay on the beach soaking up the sun and explored the local town. We even did a little sword fighting one day when we were bored. (We did a lot of other things as well, but I'll keep them between me and my wife.)

Yeah, it was a pretty good two weeks.

**Dance  
(Haley Renee's word idea)**

Their first one was awkward; she was taller than him and he kept stepping on her toes.

Their second one was better, they had just saved Olympus. He wasn't leaving her to become immortal. She was full of relief, he was buzzing with nerves.

Their third was on the beach at midnight. They had snuck out, he hummed some music terribly, she didn't laugh; she just held him tighter, smiling contently.

Their fourth was at her school dance, he accidentally spilled punch on her dress, she tripped in her heels. He told her to take them off and took his off as well. Everyone stared as they danced barefoot, they didn't notice.

Their forty-third was their 'first dance' at their wedding. She looked stunning in white, he told her so as they held each other and danced in front of their relatives and friends.

Their sixty-seventh was with their children, who stood on their feet as they all pranced around their living room.

Their last was when they were old and all of their hair was grey. So much had changed since their first dance together, but they were still together despite it all  
And he still stepped on her toes.

* * *

**[EDIT: changes made to the end of 'Promises' because it kinda sucked]**

**That sounds like a lot of dances, but I couldn't guess at how many it would be. ahh well; fanfiction - artistic licence and all that jazz.**

**sorry if there are any grammar etc mistakes. I'm STILL jet-lagged and I'm doing an all-nighter to try and fix my sleeping routine, so I'm a little sleepy**

**I've put up a poll on my page relating to my other PJ story, please please please go and vote if you follow that story :) i will keep pestering you. mwahaha**

**I would absolutely LOVE it if this could reach 100 reviews before the next chapter. Think you guys can do it? This has 58 followers atm so it really shouldn't be too hard. I don't want to be one of those authors who say 'I'm not updating until I get 50 reviews!' because that's just mean. But reviews do encourage me to write so if you want quicker updates then...**

**also lectures start on Monday so I'll be busier with work, so I will need a lot of encouragement to write :)**

**suggestions?**

**favourites?**

**stay excellent, Hannahbanana x**


	12. Hangover, Movie, Sunny Day, Ring

**Sorry its been a while, here's some more fluff**

* * *

**Hangover**

"Annabeth?" Percy poked the lump under the covers.

"Mmph." A pained groan grumbled.

"I brought you coffee."

A blonde head burrowed out from underneath the covers. "Coffee?" she mumbled.

Percy smiled as she shuffled into a sitting position and took the mug off him, gingerly taking a sip.

"So you had fun with the girls last night then?" Percy asked as he sat next to her.

"Mm, remind me never to drink again."

"Sure." He put an arm around her shoulders and she curled against him.

"Ugh…pain everywhere." Annabeth groaned.

Percy held her closer and kissed her forehead, "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want me to order some pizza?"

"YES!" she twisted around and kissed him, "thank you, I love you."

"But only if I get you pizza?"

"Mmm margarita please."

**Movie  
(Haley Renee' word)**

"Why?! Why can't we have _one_ normal date?" Annabeth complained as she brushed monster dust off her jeans.

Percy pulled a piece of popcorn from her hair. "We had an uninterrupted one a couple of weeks ago."

"That was hardly a date Percy; we didn't leave your apartment."

Percy grinned, "We didn't leave my bedroom if I remember correctly."

"Well, we're not letting your mom know that."

Percy hooked an arm over her shoulders as they walked out of the movie theatre, the film forgotten. "That's fine by me. Maybe we should just stay in to watch a movie next time?"

"Agreed. But no chick flicks." said Annabeth.

"Definitely Agreed. Maybe we should try that 'Lightening Thief' one?"

**Sunny day**

It was days like this that Percy missed her the most. When the sun was out, drenching the camp in gold and transforming the canoe lake into a great sparkling mirror. When campers roamed around, doing their activities without a care in the world.

Percy envied them, he wished he could forget. Forget the pain and the feeling of overwhelming loneliness and bitter resentment. He wished he could remember her and not feel grief or anger or pain. People told him he would feel better, but for now he couldn't believe them. He couldn't picture her face without feeling a stabbing pain in his chest.

He sat on the beach staring morosely out at the water. People didn't disturb him any more, they didn't try to talk him out of his depression, or make him feel better with meaningless words. Because they knew nothing they could say could possibly make anything better, or bring her back.

All he wanted was Annabeth. But she was gone, and he had to struggle through life on his own.

Suddenly the breeze picked up and surrounded him like an embrace, and for a moment he imagined Annabeth's arms around him. Then the wind dropped and it was gone along with her.

**Ring  
(another Haley Renee suggestion from a while ago)**

Annabeth sat in the circle of his arms with her back against his chest, looking out at the water. They were visiting camp again like they always did this time of year, to remember and pay respects.

They were alone on the beach now. And Percy had been quietly fidgeting for a while; Annabeth resisted the urge to elbow him in the ribs. He took a deep breath and muttered something under his breath before producing a small velvet box in front of her.

Annabeth gasped quietly, _oh gods_. It couldn't be, could it? Was her obtuse boyfriend of seven years _finally_ asking the question? The question which would change both their lives forever.

She placed shaky hands over his and gently opened the lid. And there it was, glinting in the moonlight.

A ring.

* * *

**i wrote 'hangover' because i am hungover right now so i wish i could have a Percy to curl up against...wahh**

**Does anyone want a version of 'ring' in Percy's POV? let me know**

**crissay22 i don't travel that much, seriously i won't go anywhere for ages now. and sorry if the promises one was unclear, i've changed the ending now, so go back and read it please :)**

**holy crap on a cracker, MoA is out in three days...THREE DAYS, cue hyperventilating. damn all these spoilers on tumblr**

**check out the poll on my profile please please please!**

**as always review with favourites/suggestions**

**stay excellent, hannahbanana**


	13. Deja Vu, Socks, Blonde, Positive

**Deja Vu  
(Well you asked for it, so here it is)**

To say I was nervous would be an understatement, I was terrified. Don't get me wrong, I love Annabeth, and we've been together long enough for me to be sure she loves me too. But what if she says no? We're only twenty three years old. And although that's a very respectable age for a pair of demigods, it's still pretty young for marriage.

But I can't wait any longer. It's ridiculous that I live with Annabeth, and that I'm so absolutely sure that I will never want anyone else, like ever. And yet to still be just her boyfriend. That word doesn't feel strong enough anymore, as sappy as it sounds, I want to be tied to Annabeth and, although I would never say this out loud to Annabeth as she would probably (okay _definitely_) hit me, I want everyone to know she was _mine_. In a totally non creepy, possessive way.

So with a deep breath, I pulled the small velvet box from my pocket (where it had been for the past two weeks) and held it in front of Annabeth. I heard her sharp intake of breath and felt her body go rigid and I immediately panicked. Slowly, torturously, she placed her hands over mine and opened the box; she let out a shaky breath.

Oh gods, please like it, please like it please—

"Percy, its…beautiful." Her voice sounded thick with tears.

I sighed with relief then leaned in, putting my lips to her ear. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. You're my best friend and the love of my life…will you marry me?" you wouldn't believe how many times I practiced saying that in front of the mirror.

But Annabeth was nodding her head before I'd even finished, "Yes, yes Percy. Of course I will."

My arms tightened around her and I dropped my forehead to her shoulder, _thank the gods!_ I lifted my head and pulled the ring from the box; I took her left hand and slid the ring onto her delicate third finger where it glinted in the white moonlight. Annabeth sighed shakily and twisted in my arms to kiss me; I could taste her tears, and tightened my arms around her again.

"Well it's about time!" a voice growled from behind us.

No! No, no, no! This can't be happening again!

I groaned as our fellow campers from years ago emerged from the trees, led by Clarisse of course. Annabeth and I scrambled to our feet just as they reached us. They acted before we could make any further escape though. Our 'friends' did exactly what I thought they would. Exactly what they had done on my sixteenth birthday.

After we had been tossed into the water, I grabbed Annabeth's face in my hands and pulled her towards me, I kissed her roughly. She kissed me back, grabbing hold of my shirt. After a moment, she pulled back, her eyes wide, and panicked. _Oh gods!_ She can't breathe! I quickly summoned some air bubbles around us and created a larger one around our heads.

She gasped heavily, filling her lungs before punching me on the shoulder.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. Then I caught her glare, "I guess I deserved that."

"You did." She said, but clung onto my shoulders to avoid drifting away. "But you deserve this too." She pulled me closer and pressed her lips against mine.

Correction: _this_ had to be the best underwater kiss of all time.

**Socks  
(an adorable suggestion from xXBiancaDi'AngeloXx)**

"Annabeth?" Percy's voice called from the bedroom of their college apartment.

"Yeah!" She called back, not looking up from her book.

"Have you seen my blue socks?"

"No." she said innocently.

He poked his head round the doorframe. "Really?"

She shook her head, "Why do you need them anyway?"

"I have a test today; you know those are my lucky socks."

"You know I think the idea of having _lucky socks_ at all is completely ridiculous."

He dropped onto the couch next to her. "And why is that Wise Girl?"

"Because the socks you are wearing can't possibly have an effect on how your brain functions." She tugged on a lock of his hair, "and it definitely can't suddenly fill your Kelp-filled head with facts."

He leaned in and kissed her nose, "It _could_." He insisted.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her book. "No it couldn't. Now get going or you'll be late."

He huffed and stood up from the couch, pulling his shoes on and slinging his bag over his shoulder. He kissed her fore head before leaving the apartment.

"Good luck." Annabeth called as the door closed. She smiled to herself and untucked her legs from underneath her, stretching them out on the sofa. She wiggled her toes gleefully, Percy's blue socks warming them nicely.

**Blonde**

Annabeth glared at her reflection in the mirror; she didn't like being blonde, it wasn't a vain thing. She had just put up with the dumb blonde jokes for long enough. It drove her mad; she was daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and war strategy. She was a straight A student, she re-designed Mount Olympus and was now a successful architect.

Yet she still always felt she had to prove herself more than others did, she had to fight harder to be recognised as an intelligent person who had more than two brain cells.

Annabeth shoved her hair back over her shoulders and walked sulkily into the bedroom, seriously considering the idea of dying her hair brown, or perhaps black to match her husband's.

She climbed into bed and snuggled up to Percy, trying to get rid of her annoying thoughts towards her hair. With the sound of the pattering rain outside and Percy's heart beating steadily against her ear, Annabeth quickly fell asleep.

~oOo~

She woke groggily, the sky outside was still dark and the room was dimly lit by the lights of the city leaching through the gaps in the curtains. Annabeth felt a soft pressure on her head, from the corner of her eye; she saw Percy's fingers twirling through her hair. She twisted her head an inch so that she could see Percy's face. His expression made her chest ache a little bit. It was an expression of calm happiness, of pure contentment. Just from playing with her hair.

Annabeth swore from that moment on that she would never get rid of her blonde locks. Not if they could produce that look from Percy. He must be more attached to them than she realised, she thought as she drifted back to sleep, content and happy.

**Positive**

Annabeth looked at them again, yep, she was sure, absolutely and one hundred percent positive. And that realisation would change her life forever. And Percy's too.

She heard the front door open and close and spun around, her heart beating violently in her chest.

"Annabeth?" Percy called out.

"I'm in here." Her voice was squeaky.

Percy stepped into the bathroom frowning. "What are you doing in here?"

She took a shaky breath, "Percy…I have some news."

"Is everything okay?" He asked nervously

"I…oh gods." She looked down at her feet. She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

She looked up at Percy tentatively, his eyes were wide open with shock and his mouth hung open.

"Percy?" she whispered.

Percy blinked. "Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods." He muttered.

"I know," she said. "I know we've only been married a month and I know we said we wanted to wait, but things happen and I—"

She broke off when Percy swept her up in a bone crushing hug worthy of Tyson. "We're having a baby Annabeth! I'm gonna be a dad!"

She looked at him in shock; his face was bright with amazement and glee. "Yeah, you're gonna be a dad. You're okay with this?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I am! I know you like to have things planned Annabeth, and I know this is unexpected and probably really hard for you. But I love you, and…we're gonna be fine."

And just like that, her worries went away, like ashes scattered in the wind. "Screw _fine. _We're gonna be _amazing_!" she laughed giddily.

He laughed with her and spun her around like a princess. Things wouldn't be easy, Annabeth knew that, but it all seemed a little less daunting with Percy by her side.

* * *

**MARK OF ATHENA ****MARK OF ATHENA ****MARK OF ATHENA ****MARK OF ATHENA ****MARK OF ATHENA ****MARK OF ATHENA ****MARK OF ATHENA ****MARK OF ATHENA ****MARK OF ATHENA**

******************************okay I am dying with excitement here, it's ridiculous.**

******************************I don't know when I'll be able to update next, hopefully soon. But things are pretty busy again now that term (sorry, _semester_) has started.**

******************************Readers of 'High School, Shakespeare & Monsters' I haven't deserted that story, I promise. Like I said, I'm just pretty busy right now. Expect an update fairly soon though. Bon Voyage.**

******************************Follow my Percy Jackson tumblr - Grey Streaks (URL - chasexjackson)**

******************************Check out the song Love, Love, Love by Of Monsters & Men, its lush.**

******************************stay excellent my dears, Hannahbanana x**


	14. Cravings, First Date, Together, T-shirt

**I'M ALIVE!**

**sorry it's been a while since i posted anything, things have just been crazy busy lately**

**second attempt at uploading this because my laptop is TRYING TO KILL ME! and also it's late and I'm tired.**

**the third drabble is a MAJOR SPOILER for mark of athena. so if you haven't read that yet then don't be a martyr...**

* * *

**Cravings  
(inspired by FireboltKnight97)**

"I got them!" Percy called as he walked back into the warmth of the apartment.

"It took you long enough." Annabeth grumbled from her spot on the couch. "Gimme." She demanded; reaching out to him, clenching and unclenching her fists like a small child.

He shrugged out of his jacket and handed her the brown paper bag, darkened with grease from the dozen doughnuts inside. Percy sat next her on the couch with a heavy sigh, lifting her legs to put them over his lap.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"That Gaudi documentary I told you about." She said with a mouth full of doughnut.

Percy held back a groan of protest. Since his wife hit her fourth month of pregnancy, he had been enduring all sorts of documentaries and even chick flicks every now and then (Annabeth's hormones were _really _out of whack) and he'd been fetching all sorts of food to meet her random cravings.

Tonight it was doughnuts and Gaudi. He closed his eyes and let his head fall against the back of the couch.

"Percy?" Annabeth said quietly after a moment.

"Mmm?" he responded weakly, anticipating her next request, and having to go out into the cold again.

"I love you."

He opened his eyes and looked over at her, a little shocked (not that they hadn't said that to each other before of course, but he just…hadn't been expecting it). Annabeth had doughnut glazing on the side of her mouth, her face was a little flushed and her hair was messy and knotted, falling out of its hair tie around her face.

Percy thought she looked beautiful. He leaned down to kiss her swollen belly through her t-shirt.

"I love you too…both of you."

Her smile was worth the cold outside.

**First Date**

"Right Freddie, you remember what I told you?"

"Yes dad." Freddie sighed, having already been told a hundred times.

"Well its important okay. _Really _important."

"Percy stop it, you're making him more nervous." Annabeth said, appearing next to her husband.

"Mom! I'm not nervous, will you cut it out." Their son protested.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we're just excited. It's your first date; we're allowed to get excited."

"It's not a date! Bee and I are just going to the movies."

"Sounds like a date to me." Annabeth said under her breath so that only Percy could hear.

"Can I go now?" Freddie groaned.

"Of course, have fun. Don't be back later than eleven." Annabeth ordered.

"Yes mom." He sighed and turned towards the door.

"And don't forget—"

"I know dad. _Don't forget to walk your date to the door_. I heard the first five thousand times." He rolled his eyes, but smiled at his father before closing the door.

"Honestly, I don't know where he gets it from." Percy said.

Annabeth just raised an eyebrow at him before walking back towards her office.

"You remember our first date?" Percy asked, trailing behind her.

"How could I forget? A lovely meal, a pleasant stroll in the park, oh and getting attacked by two Hellhounds."

"Well I think we agreed that wasn't exactly my fault."

"Whatever you say Percy."

**Together  
(SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER)**

The air ripped past her, tugging at her clothes angrily, her ankle ached sharply as it was pulled further into the darkness.

She didn't know how far they had fallen, how long it had been, she didn't know what would happen to them next, how long they would survive, whether she would ever see daylight again. Or see her siblings, her parents, her friends aboard the Argo II, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, even Coach Hedge. She missed them already.

There was only one thing she was sure of, and that was Percy, his warm hand in hers. She pulled him closer as they fell and their arms went around each other, clinging desperately to each other in the suffocating darkness.

She wanted to hate him for not saving himself, to feel guilty and sad that he was falling with her and not safe aboard the Argo II. But she couldn't. All she could feel was relief, resounding relief that, although they were literally falling into hell, they were together. And after all these years, after all the quests, the near death experiences, the battles, and after being separated so cruelly and for such a long time, if either of them deserved anything now, it was to be together.

**T-shirt  
(Wisdom's Sea's brilliant idea, which I had a lot of fun with...)**

I swear, she does this to torture me, and to drive me crazy. I try to look at anything in our apartment but her, but I just can't, it's like she's drawing me in like a magnet. The collar of my old t-shirt hangs off her shoulder, exposing the smooth, tan skin there and the hem just brushes her thighs. So when she reaches up to get coffee from the top shelf I get a nice clear view of her lace panties.

Now tell me that wouldn't drive you insane.

And the crazy thing is that I _know_ she's not doing it on purpose. Because she has absolutely no idea how gorgeous she is, how beautiful, how…sexy. And I plan to change that, because honestly, I can't stand this any more.

I get up from the couch and walk over to her; she hears me coming and turns to face me in surprise. I take her face between my hands and kiss her. She drops the bag of coffee, beans spilling across the floor. We don't care. My hands move from her face, down her shoulders, over her waist and to the hem of the shirt. I pull away and lift her onto the counter, when I move back to kiss her again, she asks me what brought this behaviour on, I tell her she's too damn sexy for her own good. She blushes and smiles sweetly before pulling me closer, closer until all I can breathe and feel and taste is Annabeth.

And dam, it feels good.

I might let her wear my clothes more often.

* * *

**anyone get the DAM reference? eh eh?**

**ANYWAY...MoA: I am still drowning in my feels. Which is one of the reasons I haven't been writing as much lately. I mean how are you just supposed to _carry on_ after that? I swear Rick i really do hate you**

**...except not really**

**I did have a whole paragraph of witty crap down here, but like I said, my laptop = SABOTAGE**

**ahh well, I doubt it was that interesting anyway**

**REVIEW with your favourites...do you want more sad ones? more happy ones? more dialogue ones? more first POV? more annabeth or more percy? or more random person POV? let me know, and leave your suggestions**

**good day to you all, Hannahbanana x**


	15. Bar, Reason, Surfing, Silence

**HEY I am alive, sorry i I worried some of you O.o**

**Thanks for the feedback from last time...it didn't actually turn out to be all that useful as you all seem to want different things! but oh well :)**

**okay so the first one is pretty long, but ahh well**

**enjoy peasants (I say it with love)**

* * *

**Bar  
(a REALLY old suggestion from Haley Renee, i got a little carried away with this one...)**

She's been sitting there for the past ten minutes, sipping on her glass of wine. She checks her watch every now and then, her impatience growing clearer and clearer on her face. She's dressed in a dark blue halter-neck dress, her blonde hair twisted away from her face. And she is gorgeous, in her mid-twenties, tall, tanned and slim. I haven't been able to take my eyes off her since she walked in and sat down at the bar. I figure she's meeting a date and he's stood her up. Which means that I can move in and be the charming guy to comfort her. It always works.

I finish my drink and excuse myself from the table and walk over to her.

"Hey beautiful." I say as I slide on to the seat next to hers. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you." She said a little stiffly.

She must be annoyed about being stood up.

"I see you're alone." I observed.

This time, she turned her head in my direction and glared at me. I have to admit, I shrunk away from her a little. "I'm waiting for someone."

Okay, so she's pretty intimidating and playing hard to get. But that's fine with me; a nice challenge.

"Look, I know some guys can be jerks. But sweetheart, you deserve better than someone who is just going to…"

She fixed those cold grey eyes on me, "Going to _what_?" she asked sharply.

"Just going to stand you up." I finished.

"Listen buddy," she stood up and turned on me (and turned _me on_) "I don't know who you think you are, but I swear to the gods—"

"Annabeth!" A voice interrupted her rant. "I'm sorry I'm late, I ran into—" A tall-ish lean guy with messy black hair had stumbled into the bar; he stopped next to us and stared between the two of us, a confused expression on his face. "Uh, who's this?" he asked.

Blondie spoke up, not taking her eyes off me. "This is a _jerk_ who won't leave me alone. And _you_," she whirled on the confused guy. "You're late!"

He threw his hands up, "I'm sorry, I ran into a little…trouble."

"Sorry," I interrupted. "But who are you?"

"He," blondie said, turning back on me. "is my boyfriend."

Oh…crap.

"Right," I said bitterly. "Well sorry I wasted my time then."

I stood up and went to the other side of the bar where a redhead had just sat down. The confused guy could keep his scary girlfriend for all I cared. Although unfortunately, I hadn't moved that far away from the strange couple and I overheard their conversation.

"I'm counting that as being your fault Percy."

"It's not my fault I was attacked!"

She sighed, "Why does it always go wrong for us? I mean is it so much to ask—" she stopped abruptly and I looked up from my drink to see that the guy had grabbed her face in his hands and was kissing her.

He pulled away, smiling slightly.

"Okay I'm considering forgiving you." She said, smiling back reluctantly. "And you know what? I think we could skip dinner."

He swallowed, "Sure, that sounds…pretty good to me."

She grinned wickedly and they left, whispering to each other and holding each other tightly. I turned to the redhead and asked her what she was drinking, trying to forget the strange blonde girl and her annoying boyfriend.

**Reason**

People have asked me how I get my strength, my bravery, my courage.

I tell them it's because I'm a daughter of Athena.

But it's more than that.

It's Percy.

He is brave and loyal and selfless to the point of stupidity. And I love him.

One squeeze from his hand in mine, one encouraging look, one smile from him and I'm safe.

Because _he _is the reason I can be strong and brave, when I'm feeling terrified and weak. With him by my side, I can do anything. With him by my side, I'm home.

**Surfing  
(started writing this after i attempted surfing on holiday a couple of months back, completely forgot about it...anyway, here it is)**

So it turns out that being a son of Poseidon does mean that Percy can surf exceptionally well. Not that it seems to benefit me in anyway.

We've been in the water for an hour now and I've successfully managed to fall off half a dozen times, get swept away by the riptide and smacked myself in the head with the board…twice.

Eventually I'd had enough. So, with a sore head and jelly legs, I dragged my heavy long board back onto the beach and collapsed onto the sand. I closed my eyes and let myself drift off.

"Giving up so soon?"

I opened my eyes to see Percy standing over me, water dripping from his hair, and down his bare chest (there were mortals on the beach).

I pushed myself up onto my elbows as he kneeled next to me. "It's not quite as easy for me you know."

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." He grinned. "It's fun out there."

"Well I guess it would be, for the son of the sea god."

He leaned in close so that I could feel water dripping off his body onto mine. "I could help you."

"Oh really?"

"Yep." He jumped up and held out a hand to me. "Come on."

I sighed and let him drag me up; he picked up my board and pulled me back into the water. Percy controlled the riptide this time so it was far easier to walk out until we were up to our chests. Percy lined the board up and I lay down on it, he put his hand on my lower back.

"Okay, I'm going to bring this wave up and you need to paddle then I'll tell you when to jump up okay?"

"Okay…then what?"

"Then you surf Wise Girl."

"Percy—"

"Here it comes…and paddle…and up NOW!"

I had no time to object. I pushed up with my arms, whipping my legs underneath me, steadying myself on one foot and one knee. Once I was steady I pushed myself upright and jumped when I felt hands on my waist.

"Woah, steady." Percy chuckled in my ear.

"I'm surfing!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yeah Wise Girl, you're surfing!"

**Silence**

"I'm sorry," the doctor's voice hummed dully in her ears. "But you can start trying again in a month." He patted Annabeth's hand, "I really am very sorry. I'll leave you two alone for a moment."

He left the room, the door clicking shut behind him. Leaving them in silence.

"Annabeth—"

"I want to go home." She said.

The drive home was unbearably silent.

There was never silence between them, not for long anyway; there was always something to say, something to do. But for the first time since Annabeth had met Percy, she couldn't say a single thing to him. Apparently he felt the same way.

The apartment was eerily quiet and normal. Her papers were still strewn across her desk, empty coffee mugs sat stranded on surfaces, her favourite quilt lay across the arm chair, an open book lay on the coffee table.

And it was silent. Completely and unbearably silent.

She and Percy knew death, they had seen it far too many times and had faced it together, grieved together and healed together. But this was different. How could you deal with the death of something you never really had? Annabeth felt like the floor had been torn out from underneath her feet, her whole world had shifted just a little bit and everything looked slightly different and horribly unrecognisable.

And all because of that silence, that horrible, numbing silence from the sonogram.

She found her way to the bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, curling on her side like a small child. A sob wrecked its way from her chest and she let go, tears streaming from her eyes.

And suddenly he was there, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer, closer, until she couldn't feel anything but him. She clutched his sweater in her fists and held on to him for her life.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, I love you…" his words repeated over and over again in her ears.

And little by little, she found herself coming back to him. And she remembered she wasn't alone. She would never be alone. Percy would always be there to numb the silence.

* * *

**yeah, I made myself cry a little bit. Well I have to get myself in that place to write something sad**

**I'll be honest, I prefer writing sad ones...they're more challenging or something idk. So if you have any suggestions for sadder ones, that would be great...but I will never ever in my life EVER write a fanfic/drabble/whatever about percabeth breaking up...it just feels wrong thinking about it**

**just NO**

**So yeah, hopefully I'll post some more stuff soon...when I have a spare minute to write. WAAHH all my writing time has disappeared, this makes me sad guys.**

**Anyway, as usual, leave suggestions, favourites etc**

**thanks for putting up with my uselessness :)**

**stay excellent, Hannahbanana x**


	16. Sally, Present, Broken, Nail Varnish

**This is getting ridiculous, I know, but my writing time has really disappeared and I'm so sorry**

**but I'm here now with some Percabethness because I've missed them and I really love writing these two**

* * *

**Sally**

**(suggestion from Mako's Eyebrows)**

"Percy I…I'm so sorry."

Annabeth's voice sounded far away. And Percy knew he should respond somehow, but he just couldn't form the words.

Outside, the streets of Manhattan hummed with activity…and it felt _wrong._ Why was the world still turning? Why was the sun shining? Why were people walking around as if nothing had happened? It felt to Percy that the whole world should be silent.

He felt hollowed out and abandoned and completely alone. He didn't know how to live in a world without his mother and he didn't want to. It felt like viscously cruel irony for him to have survived through everything his tough demigod life had thrown at him, and have his mother to die. Not from old age, or illness or sacrifice even, but in a _car accident_.

How could something so common take the life of someone so brilliant? So beautiful, and kind, and _good_?

It wasn't _fair_.

Fury burned up inside his chest, consuming him. The gods, in all their omnipotence, were too selfish, too self-involved to care, they had let her die. After everything Percy had done for them, nearly died for them and almost lost everything for them, they didn't care, even his Poseidon, who had claimed to love his mother, had done nothing. Blind rage wrecked its way around his head, turning everything white. Without thinking, he lifted his arm and swung his fist into the window.

"Percy!"

Annabeth guided him over to the couch and left him for a moment, returning quickly with a bowl of water, a cloth and some tweezers. She knelt in front of him and began picking shards of glass out of his knuckles, before gently cleaning the wounds. He felt no pain, and stared at her face while she worked. She was frowning, but didn't meet his eyes and said nothing.

When she was done, Annabeth wrapped a bandage around his hand, securing it with a small safety pin. She finally looked up and met his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He croaked, unable to raise his voice above a whisper.

"Don't you dare apologise to me." She said, sitting next to him on the couch. "Don't ever apologise Percy, not for this. Not ever."

He let out a pained sigh and dropped his head to her shoulder, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, stroking his tangled hair, his neck, face, shoulders. His breathing became shaky and his chest ached.

"It's okay Percy." She soothed. "It's okay to cry."

And he did, he cried for his mother, his beautiful, strong, kind mother, who didn't deserve to die. And he held on tightly to the girl who loved him, the girl who would help him grieve and accept his mother's death. The girl who would keep him sane and understand that grief didn't simply disappear after a period of time. The girl he loved.

**Present  
(mentioned in MoA)**

Annabeth sat on the step outside Cabin three tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. The only inhabitant of said cabin had promised to meet her there fifteen minutes ago; she checked her watch again and huffed. Patience wasn't a quality she held; her ADHD didn't really allow for it.

"Hey Annabeth!"

"Finally." She grumbled and stood up as her boyfriend strolled over to her, an infuriating grin on his face.

"Sorry I'm late, I uh…ran into some trouble."

She narrowed her eyes and he shifted nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." He looked around and, noticing a few demigods watching them, held out his hand. "Come with me?"

She frowned, but took his hand and allowed him to pull her away from the nosey eyes of their fellow campers. Percy said nothing as they walked down to the beach together, but she noticed his free hand clenching and unclenching nervously and wondered what it was he was so nervous about.

"Are we going in?" she asked as they approached the water.

"Uh huh. Don't worry, I'll keep you dry." He grinned. "Hop on."

This wasn't the first time they had gone underwater for some privacy, so she knew the drill. She smiled back at him and hopped up onto his back, he gripped her legs just above the knee. She wore short denim shorts and his touch on her bare skin sent a little shiver through her body, Annabeth wrapped her arms around him and he walked into the water.

They sat cross-legged at the bottom of the Lake in the air bubble Percy had created and Annabeth waited for him to speak.

"So I um…I got you something."

"That's nice." She smirked, not helping him out.

He half-glared at her before reaching into his pocket and holding his hand out to her. In his palm sat a small red coral pendant.

"Percy." She said quietly.

"I got it from my dad's palace. I thought you could put it on your necklace." He muttered nervously.

She nodded mutely and untied her camp necklace, sliding the pendant on next to the beads. Each bead symbolised a year she had spent at Camp Half-Blood and this one symbolised Percy. She tied the necklace around her neck again with a small smile on her face.

"You like it?"

Her smile grew and she leaned over, brushing her lips against his, "I love it."

And she kissed him.

**Broken  
(word suggestions from AliceKitty)**

He found her on the beach, where she always went to be alone since their return to camp. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest, staring numbly out over the water.

But Percy knew she wasn't seeing the water, in all its crystal beauty. Instead her vision was clouded with darkness, much like his own. Seeing her like this was often more horrible than the images and memories which tortured him from within.

He dropped next to her on the sand and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his side gently. She tensed at first, and then relaxed against him, closing her eyes. He pressed his lips to her temple.

The first night they spent at Camp, she had crawled into his bed in the early hours of the morning after waking from a nightmare. He held her tightly to his chest as she shivered, and eventually relaxed enough to fall asleep. She spent every night in his bed now and Chiron was wise enough not to question it, in fact, the entire camp pretended not to notice. Percy had nightmares of his own, and woke shivering and breathing heavily, Annabeth held him tightly and just as protectively as he had held her until he fell back asleep.

Mr D. had attended to them immediately after their return, they weren't insane, but he couldn't remove the memories of Tartarus, the things they saw. The only thing which would really heal them was time; and each other of course. They would recover together.

**Nail Varnish  
(suggestion from wisegirl1800)**

"You know, I'm still not sure about this." Percy said, eying the small bottle in my hand.

"You promised." I reminded him, grinning.

He just frowned more, fidgeting on the small couch. "I was coerced."

"Coerced? How exactly were you coerced?" I crossed my legs and pulled his foot onto my lap.

"Well if I remember correctly, you weren't wearing much when I agreed to this."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

He shot me a look and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

He sighed and looked up at me. "I said, you really meant it when you said you wouldn't make this easy for me didn't you?"

I smiled at the memory and leaned over to kiss him. "Yep." I said and sat back, untwisting the lid of the pink nail varnish.

He groaned and threw his arms over his face, "Promise me you'll never tell Leo about this. Or Jason! He'd never let me hear the end of it."

I smiled to myself, I was forbidden to tell Percy, but it was Piper who gave me this idea in the first place.

* * *

**I put a happy one at the end this time. And you should know that I very nearly wrote four sad ones, but the requests for happy and heartbreaking were about half and half, so I thought I should give you just that.**

**It was pure coincidence that the sad ones were in Percy's POV and the happy ones in Annabeth's POV. But I think Sally was my favourite one to write, its not easy to write about the death of a parent, so I'm sorry its not more detailed.**

**Hopefully I'll be able to write LOADS over Chrimbo, who wants some Percabeth Christmas fluff?**

**Review and suggest :)**

**Stay excellent, Hannahbanana x**


	17. Christmas Lights, 2am, Gone, Ordinary

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS!**

**okay, so it's been a while i know, but...well i have no excuses**

**i struggled to write a sad one, i guess i was in just too good a mood, so there is just one sad one in this update and its the worst one i've written. **

**other than that one its fluff everywhere, don't choke**

**a couple of them are christmassy, i posted the second one on tumblr, so sorry if you've already read it. also there is a bit of Jasper in the last one, so if you don't ship them idc, i don't want to hear your whining**

**ANYWAY read on**

* * *

**Christmas Lights**

"Percy," Annabeth's sleep filled voice crept through Percy's dream. "Percy, we need to get up, we have to go soon or we'll miss it."

"Mmph, Annabeth it's early." He complained croakily and grabbed for her, pulling her warm body back to his.

She swatted his chest, "Percy you promised you would get up."

"That was last night." He grumbled, rolling over and hugging his pillow to his chest. "Things are different in the morning."

Annabeth huffed and stood up, ripping the covers from him.

"Annabeth!" he groaned.

"Up!" She demanded. "You promised."

He rolled over to find his angry fiancée standing at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." he scrambled out of bed and planted a kiss on her cheek.

He went to the dresser to pull some clothes on when two slim arms slipped around his waist and Annabeth's breath tickled his ear, "Thank you, I'll make it worth your while."

"I'll be holding you to that Mrs Jackson."

She kissed his neck, "I'm not Mrs Jackson yet."

"You will be soon."

She let him go and flicked her leg up to kick his rear-end. "Or maybe you'll be Mr Chase."

He threw her a look, but she just grinned at him as she pulled a thermal over her head. It didn't take long for them both to finish dressing themselves in thick clothes to protect them against the cold Manhattan winter, and they headed out of their apartment onto the street. Hand in hand, they walked towards the Rockerfeller centre in the growing morning light and watched the Christmas lights turn on.

Percy held Annabeth against him and whispered in her ear. "Merry Christmas."

She leant back against him, humming contently. "Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain."

**2am**

Annabeth sat hunched over her laptop, the bed sheets tangled around her legs, it was 2am and she had suddenly grasped a moment of inspiration and simply had to record it before it disappeared from her mind. She frowned in concentration as the calculation swam around in her mind, the solution infuriatingly out of reach.

The answer was just on the threshold of her mind, when two arms wrapped around her middle and a warm body pressed against her back, legs sliding on either side of her. Annabeth sighed, half in annoyance, half in comfort; the solution slipped away from her mind, but the warmth of Percy's arms around her was too good to resist sinking back into. She turned her head to the side to find two startling green eyes watching her sleepily.

"What time is it?" he murmured, his voice thick with sleep.

"Almost two."

He groaned, "You're trying to kill me woman. I need sleep to function properly, you know that."

"Go back to sleep then." She nudged him lightly.

His arms tightened around her, "Not until you do."

"Percy—" she began to object, but her placed a kiss to her shoulder, and then her neck, and slowly up to her ear. She let out a low hum and turned her head to the side as he continued scattering kisses over her neck.

"Ready to come to bed yet?" he murmured against her skin.

"Mmm…" Her bones felt like they were melting, but she felt shivers rock over her body, tingling all the way down to her toes. "Wait, no." her eyes snapped open. "I have to finish this."

"Annabeth," Percy groaned. "Can't it wait 'til morning?"

"Just…one…minute." She muttered as she typed the last of her notes into her laptop, trying to ignore Percy twirling her hair around his fingers. "There!" she closed the laptop with a flourish and placed it on the floor next to the bed. "All done."

Percy grinned and grasped her waist tightly, pulling her back against him onto the bed, she fell without resistance, letting out an incredibly girlish laugh; it was almost a giggle. She never giggled, but right now she couldn't care less, especially as Percy didn't seem so concerned about sleeping any more.

**Gone**

It was their worst nightmare, the terrifying thought which had constantly nagged at the back of their minds, one of the reasons they had been so nervous about starting a family in the first place.

Percy was restless, demanding better answers from the doctors, though they could do nothing more. He was inconsolable, his grief and shock expressed through anger.

Annabeth sat quietly, staring at the bland painting on the wall in the small room. Blood dripped from her hands onto the white linoleum floor as they shook. Her whole body ached with the shock of the doctor's words and she couldn't quite see a way out of the dark tunnel surrounding her vision. Her own breathing was loud in her ears, the sounds of her husband's voice morphing into a hum, like the static on the radio.

And suddenly it was real, she let out a harsh breath, a sob wrecking from her body. The tears came thick and fast, and her chest felt tight. The sucked in harsh breaths as ugly sounds forced their way from her throat.

Percy's yelling stopped, his arms were around her. But there was no consolation. No relief from the pain. Nothing could fix this; they had no other comfort than the fact that their grief was shared. The truth shattered her heart.

Their son was gone.

**Ordinary**

They had been woken early by their children leaping onto their bed, demanding they open presents _right away._ Percy, who wasn't generally a 'morning person', had burrowed further into the covers until Annabeth, with help from her children, dragged him out. They settled around the tree as Percy handed out presents, still in his pyjamas, his hair ruffled adorably. Their twin boys and daughter then spent the next few hours 'testing out' their presents, resulting in an incredibly loud and messy living room very quickly. Percy and Annabeth got dressed for the day, after a moment alone in their bedroom to exchange presents privately with one another. They then began preparing Christmas Dinner, a joint effort as neither of them particularly enjoyed cooking. Percy was ordered to leave the kitchen by an angry Annabeth at one point and went to play with his children for a while instead.

They had spent Christmas Eve at Percy's parents' and would be visiting Annabeth's family in San Francisco in the New Year. They had yet to contact their godly parents though, so Percy created an Iris Message, much to the delight of his children, and had a brief conversation with his father on Olympus. He called Annabeth into the room so that she could talk with her mother, and Percy returned to the kitchen; his mother-in-law still wasn't his biggest fan.

At three o'clock, the Grace's arrived with their two children, Piper went to help Annabeth in the kitchen as Jason and Percy took over the job of entertaining the children, which, with water and air bending powers, wasn't all that difficult. When they all finally sat down to eat piling their plates high with turkey, stuffing, sweet potato, carrots, courgettes, sprouts, and so on, the table was full of noise and chaos.

After dinner, they moved to the living room, where a few incredibly competitive (Annabeth) hours of board games took place. Sounds of overexcited yelling and laughter filled the house as the two families continued their games into the night. Eventually the youngest children were yawning and it was time for the Grace's to go home; Jason scooped up their three year old son and they said their goodbyes, with promises of seeing each other at Leo's for New Years.

It took longer than Annabeth had hoped to get their three children to bed, but eventually it was done. She started to clear the dinner table, until she saw Percy on the couch. His limbs were sprawled out, his head lolling backwards; he was fast asleep. Annabeth set down the plate she was holding and went over to him, settling next to his warmth, his arms reflexively went around her, squeezing gently as he murmured in his sleep. She closed her eyes too, thinking about the day; a perfectly normal Christmas Day, a little clichéd even. The thought made her inexplicably happy; the idea of she and Percy living an ordinary life had seemed so unrealistic when they were younger. And so she fell asleep, huddled up to Percy's warmth, hoping for more days like this in the future.

* * *

**meh**

**sorry the last one is a bit chunky, and britishy. i love the idea of those two families spending christmas together**

**i've actually already written three out of four of the next chapter of drabbles, so expect them soon, maybe even today if you're lucky**

**thank you guys for putting up with my slow updates, love you all**

**keep reviewing :)**

**stay excellent, hannahbanana x**


	18. Sledging, Missed, Family, Countdown

**see i told you, i spoil you i do**

**...well not really but anyway, ENJOY THE FLUFF**

* * *

**Sledging**

"Mom!" Annabeth's son's voice dragged her from sleep." "Mom! Dad! Wake up."

"What is it sweetie?" she mumbled as he leapt onto the bed.

"It snowed!" she turned her head to look at her son. He was still in pyjamas, his bright green eyes positively bursting with excitement.

She sighed. "It snowed?"

"Yes! Can we go sledging? Please mom? PLEASE?"

Annabeth chuckled, "Sure, is your brother awake?"

"Yep."

"Go and get dressed then."

He squealed in delight and raced from the room; calling put his twin brother's name as he went. Annabeth rolled over and shook Percy awake, who grumpily protested before she pushed him out of bed and onto the hard floor.

"Was that really necessary?" he groaned.

She just grinned back and began getting changed.

Fifteen minutes later, the Jackson family was dressed in thick coats, boots, mittens, hats and scarves, ready to face the cold Christmas morning. They trudged out into the snow and up the hill behind their house. The ground was now a clear white sheet, sparkling in the morning light. The boys ran ahead, awake and bursting with energy, while their parents walked behind, their daughter still fast asleep in Percy's arms.

When they reached the top, Annabeth took their daughter and Percy challenged the two boys to a race. They stayed out until their limbs were frozen and numb and their gloves and socks were dripping wet. Annabeth promised blue pancakes once they got home, much the all of her boys' delights.

**Missed**

"Annabeth did you hear a word I just said?"

Annabeth sighed and tore her eyes away from her work. "What?"

Percy shook his head in exasperation. "Annabeth I can't take this any more! You've been like this for weeks, all because of this stupid project—"

Annabeth's eyes widened dangerously as she slammed her pencil down on the blueprint she had been working on and she stood up.

"_Stupid project_?" she growled. "Percy this is possibly the most important project of my career."

"Well its good to know you have your priorities in order." Percy said dryly.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Its supposed to mean, that while this is all great for you. It would be nice if you acknowledged my existence once in a while."

"Oh stop being such a baby! Can't you look after yourself for a little while—"

"It's been _three weeks_ Annabeth. Three weeks of you ignoring me."

"This is important!" she insisted, raising her voice to match his.

"Oh and I'm not important then?"

"Gods!" she threw her hands up in frustration. "You're being so selfish!"

"_I'm_ being selfish?"

"Yes! You are! Why can't you understand that this is important—"

"Oh and you're the only one with an important job? I've been stressed too you know? And you're the only one who's being a selfish bitch!"

She felt herself take a sharp intake of breath and stepped backwards like his words were a physical blow. He froze, as if suddenly realising what he had just said. He never spoke to her like that, _ever_.

"Annabeth—"

"No, if that's how you feel then just leave." She grit her teeth and prayed the tears wouldn't come.

"Annabeth I didn't—" he started, reaching for her.

She snatched her arm away and stormed away from him, locking herself in the bathroom. She collapsed back against the door and suck to the floor, tears streaming down her face. A soft knock sounded on the door followed by Percy's pained voice.

"Annabeth I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know I didn't, I just…" she felt the door shift slightly and pictured him mirroring her position on the other side of the door. "I'm just tired, and I…I've missed you."

A sob wrecked from her throat, she swallowed. "I never thought we would be like this." She said after a moment. "After everything we went through, it never even crossed my mind that we would have to deal with stuff like this."

"I didn't mean it Annabeth." and after a moment. "I love you. I'm not letting you go."

And she felt her last resolve slip away, she stood up and opened the door, he scrambled to his feet and watched her warily. She stepped forward and hugged him tightly, he sighed and hugged her back, murmuring apologies into her ear. She closed her eyes and banished the thoughts of the months they had spent apart, the dark, nightmares of Tartarus, where they had thought they would be trapped forever.

"I missed you too." She whispered.

**Family**

Annabeth smoothed her dress down nervously; it was a beautiful shade of green which made her hair shine like gold tendrils around her face. She had picked it out herself, as one of the two bridesmaids in the small ceremony. She was still in a bit of shock at being asked to be such a big part of Sally's wedding, but when she had asked why, Sally had told her she was like a daughter to her already.

Annabeth had struggled with her family, and even now, when she had repaired things with her father and step-mother, she still felt distant from them, as if something between them had broken which could never be fixed. Even at camp, with her siblings, she never felt quite complete. But now, standing in her dress as the bridesmaid to her boyfriend's mother, she felt more at home than ever.

The smile came to her face easily as she proceeded down the short aisle, clutching her bouquet. And as she took her place and Sally entered, with Percy at her side, he gave her his signature troublemaker smile and she was home.

**Countdown**

Percy looked around the crowded room searching for his girlfriend's curly blonde hair, but there was no sign of her. He had retreated into the corner, hoping to avoid the unwelcomed attention her had been receiving since the war. He cradled the drink in his hand and tried to block the images threatening to swarm his mind.

"Ten, nine, eight…"

The chanting of the countdown made Percy snap his eyes open.

"…seven, Six , five…"

Where was Annabeth? he craned his head to search the room desperately.

"…four, three, two…"

_Great_, he thought sullenly, _I'm going to start the New Year alone_.

"ONE! HAPPY NEW YEARS!" the cheer erupted around the room as people embraced joyfully and bright confetti rained from above.

A tap on his shoulder made him jump and spin around. Annabeth's face with bright with a familiar grin. "Happy New Year Seaweed Brain." She announced before dragging his lips to hers. He felt his whole body melt and pulled her body against his, kissing her back a little too eagerly considering they were in a room full of people.

When she pulled away, her lips red and swollen and her eyes sparkling, she grinned at him. "You know what they say about New Years…?"

"And what's that Wise Girl?"

"Whoever you spend it with is the person you'll spend the rest of the year with."

"You're stuck with me for another year then?"

"I suppose I am." She said in a martyred manner, but she was grinning as if it was the best news she had ever received.

* * *

**Happy New Year!**

**have a good one and i hope you all have an awesome 2013**

**leave some prompts :)**

**- hannah x**


	19. Shipping, Kiss Me, Blood, Poker

**guys GUYS i went to an engagement party where there were babies everywhere and i got broody (sort of) and when i got home i wrote TONS of percabeth**

**seriously i have another three chapters almost ready after this one**

**so get ready for a BOAT LOAD OF FLUFF**

**enjoy**

* * *

**Shipping  
(already posted on tumblr)**

'Oh look, I think someone's in love,' Piper said adoringly.

Annabeth followed her gaze and her hand went to her mouth, 'Oh my goodness.'

'That's so adorable.'

'What's adorable Pipes?' Jason came up behind her, placing his hands on her waist.

'Look at them,' she pointed.

'What are you lot looking at?' Percy joined the group and then saw what they were all staring at, his eyes bulged. 'Woah, I'm not sure I'm happy about this.'

'Oh Percy shush,' Annabeth grabbed his arm to stop him and pulled him against her side.

'I'm just protecting my daughter,' he said to her, not taking his eyes off the sight in front of them. 'Hey Grace, control your son.' He shot a look at Jason, Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs.

The one year old and eighteenth month year old babies were blissfully unaware of their parent's watching them as they continued to play on the floor, handing each other things, following each other around and reaching their short arms around each other every once in a while.

**Kiss Me  
(listening to the song by Sixpence None the Richer and this happened)**

Annabeth ran ahead of him through the grass, her white summer dress swirling around her and her hair shimmering like gold threads in the sunshine. She spun around, a gleeful smile on her face as she turned her face to the sky.

She opened her eyes as drops of rain began to speckle her face, and suddenly it was raining.

Not just rain, but pouring in sheets so that he could barely see her. He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her as she laughed. Her dress stuck to her body and rain poured down her face as she grinned up at him, her grey eyes sparkling. All he could do was stare; she was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. And his.

'Kiss me.' She said.

And he did.

**Blood  
(an incredibly old prompt from toe walker)**

He was covered in it, his shirt, face, hands, even his hair was sticky and wet with it. His face was showing the beginning of livid bruising and swelling, the knuckles of his hands were raw and peeling. Annabeth's chest suddenly felt tight and painful as he shut the door and shuffled into the room.

'Percy?' she said quietly.

He looked up, noticing her for the first time, he grimaced. 'Annabeth, I didn't—'

'What _happened_ to you?' She followed him into the bathroom.

'Got jumped on the way back from mom's.' he winced as he sat down on the side of the bath.

'What?'

'A bunch of guys came out of nowhere, there were too many of them—AH!' he sucked in a breath as she touched his side.

'You need to get to a hospital.'

'No, we have things here. Annabeth I can't go to a hospital.'

'Right, of course not.' She shook her head, feeling a little stupid. 'Stay here.' She ordered.

He barely nodded and she dashed from the bathroom, gathering up a pair of scissors, cotton wool, antiseptic wipes, bandages and Nectar from the cupboard. When she returned, Percy was trying to remove his soaked t-shirt.

'Stop that,' she ordered and grabbed the scissors, cutting up the front of the material and gingerly pulling it away from his skin.

'How is there so much blood?'

'My nose was bleeding. It looks worse than it is.'

She couldn't agree with him. When she managed to remove his shirt, she sucked in a breath. The left side of his ribs were scattered with purpling bruises and he had a red welt on his right shoulder, along with several cuts across his chest.

'Here, drink this.' She handed him the flask of Nectar and began cleaning his wounds with cotton wool, dampened under the flow of the faucet in the bathtub. By the time she had cleaned his chest, neck and face, the bruises were already yellowing, the cuts healing and the red mark fading. The floor of the bath had a pooling of pink water in it and Percy still wasn't clean.

'You're going to have to get in.' she said.

He removed his pants and stepped into the bath, sitting on the floor of it in his boxers and closing his eyes as Annabeth turned on the shower and began rinsing his hair out. Pink water streamed down his neck and back and she felt tears falling down her cheeks. It physically hurt her to see him damaged like this, especially by a group of mortals looking for nothing more than the money in his wallet.

'Annabeth,' Percy said softly, frowning. She had let out a sob and he had twisted around to look at her. 'I'm fine. Really.'

'I know, I just—gods,' she dropped the showerhead and hastily wiped her face with the back of her hands. 'I hate seeing you like this, it—it hurts.'

He stared back at her, not knowing what to say, she leaned over and, past caring about ruining her clothes, hugged him. His head fell into the crook of her neck, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the tub and onto his lap.

'I'm fine okay? I'm fine.' He said into her hair.

She didn't respond, she just clutched him tighter, shaking ever so slightly.

**Poker  
(prompt from TaraxXx)**

'Full house.' She said, grinning from ear to ear as she spread the cards out in front of her. 'Now take them off.'

'But, how?' Percy spluttered.

'That's for me to know and you to find out.'

'Are you cheating?'

'Percy its poker, how can I be cheating?'

'I don't know, but if anyone can it's you.'

She rolled her eyes, 'quit trying to make excuses. Get them off.'

Percy groaned.

'Come on, I'm waiting.' Annabeth trilled in a sing-song voice.

'You don't have to be so damn smug about this you know.'

'Yes I do.' She grinned. 'Now get them off.'

Percy glared at her before hooking his thumbs inside his boxers and sliding them down his legs, dumping them on the floor next the bed. He now sat, completely starkers, on the bed opposite a fully dressed Annabeth; she still had her socks on even.

'Happy?' he asked.

She flashed a grin, 'very.' And launched herself at him, they fell back on the bed, the cards forgotten, her clothes soon joining his on the floor.

* * *

**seriously tho the blood prompt was from a review on chapter three**

**woops**

**anyways, imma edit the rest and post them soonish**

**i warn you, they are mostly fluff and there are babies galore**

**an official apology that i never respond to reviews, but i do love you all dearly and you make my day with your loveliness**

**i've also sorted out my headcanon for Percabeth kids if anyone cares**

**stay excellent, hannahbanana x**


	20. Daughter, Hunger Games, Tartarus, Merman

**here's another load of fluff, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Daughter**

Percy jolted awake in his bed and blinked in the darkness for a moment as he recalled his dream. Annabeth was still passed out next to him, clutching the covers around herself in a cocoon. When they'd started sharing a bed, Percy had learnt the difficult way that Annabeth was a sheet hogger, years into their marriage, he still woke up barely covered and freezing. He usually got his own back by sticking his cold feet against her legs and grinning as she squeaked.

He didn't do that now; instead, he stood up and stretched, padding out of their room and down the hall to the kitchen for a glass of water. He didn't make it, on his way he passed their daughter's room. The two week old baby screeched suddenly, and Percy stepped into the room, scooping her up before she would wake Annabeth. He held her against his bare chest; she was warm and settled against his heart as he gently rocked his weight from one leg to the other.

It had taken him a long time to master the technique of holding a baby without feeling like he was about to drop it. Annabeth picked it up right away, cradling babies expertly years before they had had their own. But had Percy struggled, even with their own twin sons, who were four now, it hadn't come easily. He had held them awkwardly, terrified to move an inch, even when they were wailing and Annabeth told him to move about in order to settle them.

Not now, now it felt natural as breathing to cradle his daughter against him, kissing her soft head and wondering how he ended up so lucky; to have such a beautiful family. They had their problems and they were by no means perfect, but they were his, and he wouldn't give them up for the world.

**Hunger Games  
(prompt from Random Person with No Name)**

'Watcha reading?' Percy asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

'The Hunger Games.'

'What's it about?'

Annabeth sighed and placed a slip of paper between the pages before setting on the ground next to her.

'It's a dystopian novel set in a future North America run by a corrupt government.'

'Sounds great.' He said, unconvinced.

'Shut up and let me finish. North America is split into twelve Districts; they all produce certain goods which mostly go to the Capitol, which is the rich place where all the people wear really weird clothes and freaky make up.'

'Why do they wear freaky make up?'

'I don't know, they just do, quit interrupting. Anyway, there used to be thirteen districts until all of the Districts rose up in a revolt against the Capitol, because the system was so unjust. But the Capitol was too powerful; and beat them, destroying District 13 in the process.'

'Well that was a bit harsh.'

She ignored him, 'and as a punishment for the revolt, the Capitol hold an annual 'Hunger Games', where they randomly choose a boy and a girl between the age of twelve and sixteen from each Capitol. They put all of these kids in a man-made Arena and force them to fight to the death.'

'Sounds brutal.'

'It is.'

Having apparently satisfied his question, Annabeth picked up her book again and began reading.

'I bet we could win.' Percy said after a moment.

'What?'

'You and me, I mean I don't like the idea of killing other kids, but if we had to…I bet we could win it.'

'But there's only one winner.'

'Oh,' he frowned. 'You would win then.'

'Why?' she smirked. 'Because I'm better than you.'

'No—well, maybe. But more because…well I would rather die than kill you.'

She looked up at him, a little floored. He didn't seem aware of how serious half the things he said were; they just spilled out of his mouth, simple as anything. And she was completely unsure of what to say; ditto? Thanks?

Instead she leaned over and kissed him soundly on the mouth. When she pulled away, he was looking a little dazed.

'I love you.' She said, for the first time.

He blinked, 'I—I love you too.'

She smiled and turned back to her book, trying desperately to concentrate on the words on the page as Percy stared at her, his mouth open a little bit.

**Tartarus  
(prompt from Random Person with No Name)**

Annabeth opened her eyes to darkness. Not the usual kind that you experienced when you turned your bedroom light off and your eyes could adjust to. But deep, swallowing darkness, thick and heavy and never ending, as if light was a completely foreign concept to this place. And Annabeth didn't doubt that it was.

She struggled to her feet, wincing as she put weight on her still very broken ankle and well aware of he own heavy breathing and the fact that it was the only sound she could hear.

'Percy?' she called out, he voice cracking nastily. 'Percy, where are you?'

How had they gotten separated? They were holding onto each other tightly as they fell, and fell, and fell. And then it was blank, Annabeth could remember nothing of hitting the ground, of letting Percy go. But she must have done, and now she would have to find him.

Something groaned to her left, or was it her right? The darkness disrupted her perception and she couldn't work it out. She was uncomfortably aware of how vulnerable she was; no weapon, no sight and hobbling. She wouldn't exactly put up much of a fight.

The groan came again, closer to her this time and she froze.

'Annabeth?'

'Percy! Where are you?'

'Here, I—wait, stay there. I'll come to you, keep talking.'

'Okay, what are we going to do Percy?'

'I don't know—'

A hand on her left arm made her jump. 'Percy!'

He wrapped his arms around her and, despite where they were, she suddenly felt safer in his embrace, things seemed to look a bit more hopeful now that she wasn't alone, now that they were together.

**Little Merman  
(i already posted this on tumblr, its based off a beautiful fan art by burstinglight)**

She stared at the dark, depthless water, watching for any movement, watching for _him_. It had been over two weeks since she last saw him and she ached with a fierce longing to see him again. She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't be meeting him; it was dangerous and forbidden and would most likely result in her heart being broken. But there she sat, waiting for the boy with the black hair and the green eyes, the boy who had turned her whole world upside down.

'Hello princess,' a familiar voice sounded behind her.

She whirled around, rocking the boat dangerously. And there he was, his arms hooked over the edge of the boat, his lower half hidden from view. She crept over to him, careful to keep her balance and knelt down in front of him.

'Where have you been?' he asked, cradling the side of her face in his hand.

She leaned into his touch, 'My mother.' She murmured.

He winced and cast his eyes down, 'Your mother, who will have me killed if she knew you were meeting me.'

She met his eyes; a world of pain lay within them. He was so pure, so kind, so good. How could he deserve a death sentence? Just because of what he was, not his personality, or his actions or his heart, but something beyond his control; how he was born. She thought he was beautiful, his golden skin tight over his chest, back, arms, stomach. And then, more beautiful than anything, the scales of his lower body, coloured like shells of a coral reef, laying over one another and dancing with gold in the sunlight. He threw off spectacular mirrors of light around him as he moved gracefully through the water.

She had swum with him once, her feeble legs unable to keep up with his swift movements, he caught her around the waist and pulled her through the water, like taking the lead in a dance. He had drawn air bubbles to her so she could breathe and stay underneath the water with him. And she had wished she could stay there forever, but she couldn't; she had to resurface eventually.

'My mother is a fool to see you as nothing but good.' She said, placing her hand over his heart.

His expression softened, but the pain was still there, rippling under the surface. She leaned towards him, and, realising what she wanted, he pushed himself upward and pressed his lips to hers. She became lost in him, the feel of his warm lips, his hands in her hair, the rapid beating of his heart under her hand, his hitched breathing mixing with hers.

And then it was over, he pulled away, his breathing as uneven as hers, and smiling like the sun. It changed his whole face when he smiled, and took the breath out of her. He was so beautiful, she traced her fingertips over his cheekbone, barely touching the skin and felt him shiver.

She shouldn't be here, she shouldn't. But she was, and so would she be the next day. Because she loved him, this strange boy with the green eyes, she loved him with all her heart.

Her Little Merman.

* * *

**okay i have a page full of suggestions and i am working on them i promise, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep them coming :)**

**last time i mentioned my headcanon for Percy and Annabeth's children:**  
**when they're 26 they have twin boys - Harry and Lucas, when they are 29 they have a girl - Sophia.**  
**Sophia gets together with Jason and Piper's son Alexander who is a few months younger than her.**

**and that's it, sorrynotsorry**

**next chapter soon x**


	21. Hide&Seek, Demons, Ice Skating, Settled

**another fast update**

**I'M ON FIRE**

**appreciate this guys because it may be a while again after this chapter**

* * *

**Hide-and-seek  
(prompt from Haley Renee)**

'77, 78, 79…'

Percy heard Annabeth's voice trill below him in the massive house, he ducked past an old overturned table and ran up the stairs as quietly as possible.

'…80, 81, 82…'

The door creaked as he passed through it and he cursed silently, the building was old and always making noises.

'…83, 84, 85…'

They had found the old abandoned house a few months ago and it had become their own private escape.

'…86, 87, 88…'

They spent hours at the place, just being in each other's company, reading (Annabeth at least), practicing their sword fighting, talking, kissing, and sometimes, on days like this, playing hide-and-seek.

'…89, 90, 91…'

The house was perfect for it, with so many rooms and hidden doors and cupboards and windowsills.

No good hiding places seemed to be appearing to Percy at the moment though.

'…92, 93, 94…'

How was she nearly at 100? She must have skipped, she always skips.

But then again, so does he.

'…95, 96, 97…'

'Come on Percy,' he muttered to himself.

Ah hah! There it was; the perfect hiding place.

'…98, 99, 100!'

He just swung his legs up and settled into a comfortable position on the wide open beam as he heard Annabeth yell,

'READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!'

And grinned to himself.

**Demons  
(prompt from TaraxXx)**

Annabeth was happy, inexplicably so. She was studying to become an architect, her dream job, living with Percy in an over-priced, tiny apartment which they just happened to love. Everything was right in the world.

But even now, after years had passed, she and Percy both woke up with screams dying on their lips, shivering or sweating, unable to see reason for a few blinding moments of terror. They found solace in each other, and allowed themselves to be comforted. But they struggled some days more than others. Struggled to open up to each other about their fears, their memories, their nightmares. She just hoped it wouldn't tear them apart. It couldn't, it wouldn't; she wouldn't let it.

But it seemed they would always be haunted by their demons.

**Ice Skating  
(can't find who gave me this prompt! sorry)**

'Come on Percy, come away from the side.'

'I'm just fine here thanks.' he said, tightening his grip on the barrier.

'Suit yourself,' she shrugged before weaving her way through the crowd of skaters, whirling and dancing her way across the ice.

Percy frowned, thoroughly annoyed. She was so good at it; she never over balanced once and glided effortlessly on her skates. Percy however, felt like a complete klutz; he just couldn't seem to balance, he had absolutely no connection with the ice like he did with water, apparently when it was frozen it was no good to him.

'Hey twinkle-toes,' Annabeth sidled along beside him and took his hand. 'Come away from the side.'

'No Annabeth I really can't—'

'Yes you can, just relax. Take my hands, and trust me.' She stared right into his eyes, and he couldn't bring himself to say no. Despite his inner klutz screaming at him to _just hold onto the railing where it was safe_, he took both of Annabeth's hands and let her pull him along.

'That's it,' she said, smiling. 'Keep your feet pointed straight and look up, look at my face.'

He did.

'Relax Seaweed Brain, you trust me don't you?'

'Of course,' he said. 'But you're about to crash into somebody.'

'What?' Annabeth glanced around herself and changed direction slightly to avoid the young girl rushing towards them, apparently out of control. But, supporting Percy as well, she over balanced. They wobbled, and clutched onto each other, desperately trying to re-balance themselves. Eventually they stopped, standing upright, with their feet braced outwards, Percy was holding onto her for dear life.

'Okay, maybe we should stick to the side.' Annabeth said, trying not to laugh at the expression on his face.

'You think?'

She chuckled lightly and pulled him back to the safety of the side, he grabbed onto it gratefully, letting out a breath.

'Percy look, it's snowing.'

He looked up to see tiny crystal flakes of white snow were whirling around them like flurries of tiny butterflies. He looked over at Annabeth, she was grinning madly, her nose and cheeks were red from the cold air, her grey eyes were positively shining.

'Come on,' he said. 'Let's get out of here.'

She grinned and took his hand as they warily stepped off the ice. Percy shucked off his boots, thoroughly grateful to pull his own flat shoes back on and walk on solid ground, holding Annabeth tightly against him as they walked back to their apartment.

**Settled**

'Did you put the trash out this morning?'

'Yep.'

'Oh and Lucas has a—'

'—soccer game on Saturday, I know. Did you sort out the—'

'—tax returns? I finished them last night; we can take them in on the way home.'

'Did you say something about a bake—'

'—sale on Thursday. Yeah I still need to make a cake for it.'

'I'll help, we can make it—'

'—we are not making the cake blue Percy.'

'But—'

'No.'

'Spoil sport.'

'Stop whining. OH! I forgot to pick up—'

'—the dry cleaning? I picked it up yesterday; it's in the hall closet.'

'Oh, thank you.'

Thalia stared at the couple across the small table with a look of muted horror on her face. She thought she was meeting her old friends for lunch to catch up; apparently she got the Robinsons instead.

'What's the matter with you?' Annabeth asked when she caught sight of her friend's face.

'You guys are like…_married_.'

'Well that was the idea,' said Percy. 'You know, with the whole wedding and everything.'

'But you're like _really_ married. You're finishing each other's sentences and stuff. It's a little disturbing. When did you last have sex?'

'We're not telling you that—'

'This morning,' Percy interrupted Annabeth's sputtering. 'In the shower.'

'Percy!' She smacked him with the menu.

'OW! What? She asked.'

'That doesn't mean you're supposed to just tell her!'

Thalia fell deeper into her confusion as she watched them; she would never fully understand her friends' relationship, but she was glad they were happy. Even if they were a little _too_ settled for her taste.

* * *

**PLEASE READ**

**okay so i just came across one of these drabbles on my dash on tumblr (t-shirt) and while i really appreciate that whoever posted it thought it was good enough to share it on there. I DO HAVE A TUMBLR and i post some of these on there, the ones i want to post, and in fact i had already posted that one.**  
**i appreciate that you might not have known this, but please don't share these on tumblr, at least if you want to then message me on here or on my tumblr, URL - chasexjackson, and i will post them there.**  
**please guys, it might not seem like a big deal, but it is a little annoying**

**okay, sorry for whining**

**a note on reviews: you all rock! no seriously, some of the things you say really make my day, i love writing and its so nice to know that people enjoy reading my stuff. i've been far too useless and lazy to reply to reviews and i hate it when authors post review replies in the fic (personal thing sorry), but i might start doing personal replies now.**

**anyway! be sure to review with more prompts, i've finished my exams now so i should have more time to write :)**

**stay excellent, hannahbanana x**


	22. Push, Hedgehog, Inconvenient, Guy Talk

**i'm not sure why one reviewer seemed to think this was ending...because it isn't. i currently have 77 suggestions to write up, not to mention my own ideas**

**so yeah...you're stuck with me for a while yet i'm afraid**

**anyways, FLUFF AHOY**

* * *

**Push**

'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH'

'That's it, and stop pushing now. Good Annabeth, you're doing great.' The midwife said to her encouragingly.

'Oh my gods,' Annabeth collapsed back onto the pillows. 'I can't do this, I can't—'

'Oh and here comes another contraction, get ready to push again honey.' The midwife said cheerily. Annabeth whimpered and latched onto Percy's hand again.

'Oh my gods oh my gods oh my gods…'

'Breathe, breathe, that's it, breathe.' Percy repeated the words as soothingly as he could; Annabeth's grip on his hand was making his fingers turn purple.

'And stop. Not much longer now honey, I recon one more will do it.'

'Percy I can't—I can't do this…'

'Yes you can, Annabeth you can do anything. Come on, you can do this.'

'I can't—oh, OH OWW AAHHHH…'

'That's it, push, and PUSH!'

'Percy, Percy!'

'I'm here.'

She turned to look at him, her face red and covered in sweat, 'I am going to KILL you!'

'What?' he squeaked.

'This is all your stupid FAULT!'

'Don't worry,' the midwife popped her head around from Annabeth's legs and smiled pleasantly at Percy. 'Most woman say that to their husbands.'

'Okay.'

'AHHHHH, oh gods oh gods…'

'That's it honey and oh!'

Annabeth stopped, her body slumping back against the bed. She craned her head up off the pillows.

Suddenly a high pitched cry filled the room.

'Congratulations,' the midwife said. 'It's a boy.'

Percy looked at Annabeth, completely stunned, had she really just given birth to their son?

'Right, get ready sweetheart,' the midwife said happily. 'The next one will be along soon.'

'Oh gods,' Annabeth moaned. 'Why twins?'

**Hedgehog**

'Um…Annabeth?' Percy said tentatively.

'Hmm?' she murmured, not looking up from her work.

'I may have dropped something.'

She looked up at her boyfriend; he was kneeling on her bed, hands in his pockets, a sheepish look on his face. She held back a groan, knowing what usually followed that expression.

'You dropped something?' she raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah. I was pinning up those pictures.' He jerked his head to the photographs pinned to the wall next to her bed. Faces grinned at her from the different photos; her own, with Thalia, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason and, of course, Percy.

'And,' she prompted.

'And I may have dropped the box of drawing pins.' He mumbled out.

She just looked at him. He smiled in what she supposed was an apologetic way; he did in fact look adorable. She pushed that thought to the back of her mind, but felt a smile creep over her face any way.

'You dropped a box of drawing pins onto my bed.'

'Sorry?'

'You're such an idiot.'

She got up from her desk and went over to him, kissing him on the nose. 'But you're my idiot, so I guess I'm stuck with you.'

He attempted to look offended, but ended up smiling at her.

'Come on,' she said. 'Let's find those pins, I don't really want to wake up tomorrow looking like a hedgehog.'

'But you'd be my hedgehog.'

She threw a pillow at him, 'Shut up.'

**Inconvenient**

Annabeth dragged her boyfriend away from the growing crowd, down the hall and into the disabled bathroom, before locking the door. She turned on him, her arms crossed over her chest, her mouth set into a thin line. He dropped his gaze to the floor and remained silent, waiting for her anger to voice itself.

'What was that?' she said in a steady voice. Percy flinched – the steady voice was worse, that meant she was really pissed.

'Annabeth, I didn't mean to—'

'You didn't mean to punch him in the face?'

'He was mouthing off about you—' he met her glare with his own furious stare.

'I don't care what he was saying. You shouldn't have hit him!'

'Why not?' he stepped forwards. 'You're not exactly friends with—'

'Oh I hate the guy, but that doesn't mean that—'

'What?' he interrupted this time, his temper rising. 'I can't stand up for you; I can't get angry at someone for treating you like that? Are you embarrassed of me?'

'I am now!'

He took a step back. 'What?'

'Ugh Percy!' she took a deep breath. 'You being my boyfriend is one of the best things in my life, I am not ashamed of you. But you turning up at my school and knocking out the first guy you see is a little inconvenient for me.'

'Inconvenient?'

'I don't care what anyone here thinks. The people I actually like have already met you and love you. But if my teachers find out about this—'

'Oh.'

'Yeah,' she said in a tight voice. 'Exactly.'

Guilt pooled in Percy's stomach, making his throat feel tight. He hadn't even thought about Annabeth getting in trouble for his actions, in fact he hadn't thought about anything other than shutting that stupid guy up. Percy wasn't one for violence, but hearing someone mouth off about Annabeth like that had flicked a switch inside of him.

'I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking—'

'Well that's obvious.'

Her eyes flicked to his hand and she frowned. Sighing, she walked over to him and pulled him to the sink. Her touch was gentle as she turned the faucet on and washed the exposed flesh of his knuckles.

'Annabeth I'm sorry.'

She turned the faucet off and looked up at him, her expression giving nothing away.

'I really am,' he said earnestly. 'I just heard that guy talking about you like you were a piece of meat and…everything went red.'

He tentatively lifted his uninjured hand to her face; she allowed it, keeping eye contact with him.

'I'm considering forgiving you.' She said after a moment, placing her hand over his.

'Really?' the corner of his mouth hooked up in a hopeful smile. 'Is there anything I can do to speed up that process?'

'You can start by kissing me. I haven't seen you all we—'

But his mouth was already on hers, attempting to convey just how sorry he was and how much he had missed her all week.

**Guy Talk**

'Look at them,' Piper nudged Annabeth, nodding her head towards their husbands.

'Oh gods,' Annabeth laughed quietly. 'They look so domestic.'

Piper snorted into her drink.

Percy and Jason sat on the couch, Jason cradling his and Piper's new born son and Percy with his and Annabeth's two year old twins sleeping haphazardly over him. They were deep in discussion; Annabeth heard snippets of what they were talking about. The cost of diapers, or their rent, whether they should move into a house, childcare and school possibilities, going back to work or staying at home for a while longer, mortgages and bills, and how to set the baby down so they would sleep through the night, or how to warm the milk to just the right temperature.

'Let's leave them to it,' Annabeth said, hooking her arm through her friend's and tugging her away. 'We'll find them later.'

* * *

**yes the last title is ironic**

**i am working on your prompts promise**

**love you all dearly**

**stay excellent x**


	23. Poison, Uncomfortable, Hospital, Frisco

**there has been far too much happiness in this story for my liking**

**bring on the sad**

* * *

**Poison**

'Annabeth, open up I know you're in there.' Thalia's voice came from the other side of her bedroom door.

'Just leave me alone.' she replied, cringing at the roughness of her own voice.

'I will break this door down.' Her friend threatened.

Annabeth sighed heavily and pulled the covers back to open the door. Once she had, she returned to her cocoon of blankets as Thalia stood on the threshold with a mildly horrified expression on her face. Annabeth didn't meet her eyes, she dreaded what she must look like; she hadn't eaten properly for days, the pyjamas she wore hadn't been changed for the same amount of time, and she had only managed a few hours' sleep in the past week.

'Annabeth, you need to get out of this room.' Thalia sat on the edge of her bed, a concerned expression on her face. 'People are really worrying about you.'

'Well you can tell them I'm fine.'

'Annabeth—'

'No, please.' She cut her off, her tone bitter to her own ears. 'Just go and tell them they can stop worrying about me and carry on with their lives.'

'And what about you? Are you going to carry on with your life?'

Annabeth's head flicked up, the pity in Thalia's eyes was almost painful. She hated it; the look people gave her now, as if she was a small child who had lost their parent.

'I'm fine Thalia, please just go. I'll have a shower if that will make you happy.'

'Well it won't. What will make me happy is to see you not looking like a zombie.'

'Thalia—'

'No!' she cut her off angrily. 'No, you're not fine Annabeth. You're my best friend and its killing me to see you like this because you're not fine!'

'Okay, you're right, I'm not.' Annabeth's throat felt tight and her chest ached painfully. 'I'm not fine, and part of me won't ever be fine again.'

'Annabeth—'

'He's gone Thalia.' The aching in her chest throbbed pointedly and tears stung her eyes. 'Percy's gone and he's not ever coming back. So I'm sorry if I'm not absolutely fine at the moment because my heart feels like it has been ripped out of my chest. And sometimes I think about him and it physically hurts to _breathe,_ and I can't think. And all I see when I close my eyes is him, and all I see when I leave this room is _him._ And it hurts, more than I thought anything could ever hurt.' A painful sob wrecked its way from her chest; tears were falling freely down her face now as she clutched her stomach. 'So no…I'm not _fine_.'

'I'm sorry,' Thalia's voice was soft. 'Annabeth I'm so, so sorry.'

Annabeth met her eyes, 'Well you being sorry doesn't change the fact that he's dead, does it.' She said bitterly.

Thalia looked as if Annabeth had slapped her, she silently rose and left the room. The door closed with a resounding click and the sound echoed Annabeth's mind, threading guilt into her thoughts. But she was too angry to feel guilty for how she had spoken to her friend; the grief and anger were too loud, too overwhelming for her to feel anything else.

The pain overshadowed everything, leaving her stranded in the darkness.

Percy is dead, Percy is dead.

The words were like poison, shredding her apart from the inside and finding release through bitter words.

**Uncomfortable  
(prompt from Random Person with No Name)**

'Percy we're supposed to be studying—'

He cut her off by pressing his lips to hers again. Her concern about homework fluttered away as Percy's hands brushed against the bare skin over her ribs, pushing her shirt up. She gasped at the feeling of his bare stomach against hers and pulled him fully against her on the bed, tangling her hands into his hair and kissing him fervently.

The whole world seemed to disappear around them. It was just her and Percy, his soft lips, warm hands, tight skin over the muscles of his chest, stomach and arms. He wasn't a little kid any more, and neither was she. But still, they hadn't gone _that_ far yet. But for all her overthinking and planning and sensible attitude towards everything, when they were together like this, Annabeth's rational thinking went out the window.

His hand slid up her back as she arched into him and found the clasp of her bra—

'Percy are you—oh my goodness!'

Percy jerked away from Annabeth and she looked up to see Sally staring at them, her mouth open in horror at the sight of her son and his girlfriend, both half-naked on his bed.

'Mom—'

'You're supposed to be studying.' Sally said, her voice pitching.

'We were – I mean, we – um,' Percy stuttered.

'Just, please. Put your clothes back on, and I'll be leaving this door open.' Percy's mother said quickly and left, leaving the door wide open behind her.

Percy and Annabeth exchanged a mortified look before pulling their shirts back on hurriedly.

'Well,' Percy said as he sat back down at his desk. 'Dinner's sure to be uncomfortable.'

Annabeth groaned and dropped her head into her hands at the thought.

**Hospital**

Percy paced the hall rubbing his hands together to stop them shaking. Five hours, it had been _five hours,_ since he had carried Annabeth's limp body through the hospital doors. Demigods didn't usually go to the hospital, but there was so much blood, he hadn't known what else to do.

They were driving home from the airport; she had been visiting her family. He was driving, her hand held tightly in his between them. The truck had come out of nowhere, straight into the passenger side of the car.

She was unconscious, bleeding profusely from her head, chest, arm; her whole left side was sticky with dark red blood. It had made his vision blur and his stomach tighten at the sight of her.

'Mr Jackson,' a voice behind him snapped Percy from his revere.

A woman in surgical scrubs walked towards him, her mask pulled down from her face.

'Is she—'

'Your girlfriend is—'

'Fiancée,' he corrected, unsure why this was so important to point out.

'Your fiancée,' she amended. 'Is stable, we lost her for a moment during the surgery. But she pulled through.'

'She's gonna be okay?'

'She made it through the surgery yes, we'll be taking her to the ICU, I'll let you know when you can see her.'

Percy hung his head back, sighing with relief.

'But, Mr Jackson.' The doctor continued softly. 'I'm afraid…during the surgery, Annabeth's heart stopped for a minute; we managed to revive her, but…'

'But what?'

'Mr Jackson, did you know your fiancée was pregnant?'

His stomach dropped, 'No…no, I didn't.'

'She was six weeks along; she may not have known herself. But I'm so sorry; we couldn't save the baby.'

The walls around him fell away and the doctor's voice became a muffled buzz as he fumbled for the hard plastic chair behind him.

'She was pregnant.' His voice sounded far away to himself.

He felt as if the world had shifted just a little bit. Leaving everything looking slightly unfamiliar and foreign. He was vaguely aware of the woman's and on his shoulder, a murmur of comforting words and then the squeaking of her shoes on the linoleum floor. And he was alone again, unsure what to do next.

'She was pregnant.' He said again, to no one but himself.

**Frisco  
(guest suggestion)**

'Annabeth,' her step mother's voice called from downstairs. 'There's somebody at the door for you.'

Annabeth frowned, who would be at the door for her? She was staying with her family for a few months before she went back to camp in June and didn't exactly have friends to make house calls in Frisco. She set down her work anyway and skipped out of her room, taking the stairs two at a time.

Her step-mother smiled when Annabeth approached and stepped around her, towards the sounds of her sons in the lounge. Annabeth pulled the door open fully and felt her mouth open in shock.

'Hey wise girl.'

'_Percy_?'

He grinned madly at her. Her body unfroze and she launched herself at him. She knocked him off balance and he chuckled as he took a step back to steady himself and wrapped his arms around her.

'What are you doing here?' she mumbled into his neck.

'I missed you.' He said simply.

She pulled back to look at him, 'how did you get here?'

'I uh…flew.'

She blinked, 'You flew?'

'Yeah, you know. On a plane.'

'A _plane_?' She asked incredulously.

'Yeah. You know those big metal things with wings; your dad is sort of obsessed with them.' He said dryly.

'Oh, shut up.' But she was overwhelmed. For anyone else, the gesture might not seem like a huge deal, but for Percy…

'But you hate flying.' She said.

'Like I said, I missed you.'

She couldn't think of anything to say, so she kissed him, pulling him close to her and not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

**i feel that was an even amount of angst and fluff**

**for the reviewer who asked why i say 'stay excellent' at the end of each chapter, its from the film Easy A. (freaking hilarious film, watch it, seriously) and anyways, i just sort of picked it up, its kind of a habit now**

**slight OOC in this one?**

**idk**

**oh well**

**i'm off to bed, nos da x**


	24. Hoodie, Darkness, Crazy, Prom

**pretty much fluff everywhere**

* * *

**Hoodie  
(prompt from Haley Renee)**

Percy had a favourite hoodie, he'd had it since he was sixteen; it was ratty, with several small holes and more than one stain on the green material. But he loved it all the same. It seemed, however, that Annabeth loved it too. She had taken to putting it on when she came over to his apartment, and stealing it. She practically lived in the thing lately.

He would be more annoyed, but he just wasn't. She looked so damn cute wearing the thing, and when he finally got it back from her, it smelled just like her. The faint zesty lemon of her shampoo, and that unidentifiable smell that was just _Annabeth_.

**Darkness  
(prompt from Haley Renee - dark)**

Annabeth's mind wouldn't turn off. Her eyes repetitively traced the lines in the wooden beams above her, counting the grains. She had tried closing her eyes, but the darkness became suffocating and unbearable. So she lay in her bed with her eyes wide open, trying to think as little as possible.

A quiet knock at the door made her sit up. 'Who is it?'

The door cracked open and a black-haired head popped in, his face was tight with worry, and he looked older. So much pain and weariness for someone so young, it made her heart ache.

'Percy,' she murmured. 'Come here.'

His face softened and he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him and hesitantly crawling under the covers beside her. She fidgeted until she was settled and they were facing each other, curled into each other's warmth.

'I love you Annabeth,' he told her quietly.

The words were like a soothing balm to her still-fresh wounds. She touched her forehead to his, breathing in deeply, relishing in the feeling of him. His hand stroking circles on her lower back, his hard chest against her own, his legs tangling with hers.

She loved him. Every part of him. His selflessness, often extreming to idiocy, his bravery, loyalty, sweetness. And his love, the love he showed for her was overwhelming. It filled her up like a helium balloon, and at the same time, kept her rooted to the Earth, kept her believing that there was still good in the world, and that she could be happy. It kept her hoping for a better future for the two of them. A long, happy future, full of hope and life, together, far away from the painful, dangerous life they currently lived in. full of dark terrors at every turn.

'I love you too Percy,' she whispered. 'More than anything.'

It didn't feel like enough, but when he kissed her, it felt like the whole world fell away. Leaving just the two of them, holding each other in the darkness, because that was all they were sure of; each other.

**Crazy**

'Percy what are you doing?' Annabeth asked.

He didn't move from his place on the floor. 'Just lying down.'

'I can see that,' she said in an amused voice. 'Any particular reason you chose the floor to lie on?'

'Dunno,' he muttered, still not opening his eyes. 'I like it here, it's nice.'

She watched him for a moment longer, before sighing and lying down next to him, her shoulder brushing his.

'You're crazy you know that,' she muttered.

'Mmm,' he hummed.

**Prom  
(prompt from crissay22)**

Annabeth smiled fondly as her two sons left the house in their tuxes, good-naturedly shoving each other as they made their way towards their car. They were leaving to pick up their dates for their senior prom.

'Gods I feel old,' Percy said from beside her.

'Tell me about it,' she said quietly.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. She dropped her head to his shoulder and let out a long sigh.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' she mumbled.

'Annabeth, I know you.' He insisted. 'What's wrong?'

'I just – we never went to prom.' She muttered, 'and, well I sort of regret that we didn't. We missed out on a lot of normal teenage experiences. And while I'm happy to see our kids enjoy the things we couldn't, I can't help but feel a little…envious.'

'Come on then,' he took her hand and dragged her into the living room, 'wait here,' he instructed. He went over the old record player in the corner of the room (an anniversary gift from Leo). Soft music filled the room and she felt a smile stretch across her face as Percy strode back over to her.

'Annabeth Chase, will you go to the prom with me?'

She laughed at her husband, 'Yes, of course I will.'

'Good, oh look, we're already here.'

He took her hand and pulled her against him, settling his hand on her lower back as the other cradled her hand to his chest. They slow danced around the room, wrapped up in their own bubble, imagining they were sixteen again. Completely unaware that their twelve year old daughter was watching them from the stairs.

* * *

**that's all for now guys**

**hope you enjoyed**


	25. Winter, Tears, Games, Cold

**i don't usually do this i know but just once i promise**

_PeppermintPeople said: That little twelve-year-old is going it grow up knowing what love is :D_

_Your beautiful stories are like biscuits being thrown to a stranded, starving person on a lonely island._  
_...or should I say hanging of the edge of a cliff_

**thank you sweetie, i was so happy, but then feels...OW**

**anyways, you guys rock, seriously i dont think you realise how much your reviews mean to me. seriously, they really do cheer me up when i'm having a crappy day so, thanks**

**anyways, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Winter**

Annabeth Chase had never really experienced a good winter. When she was much younger, she hadn't played with her family and felt rejected by them. And after that, when she hadn't had a home at all, winter had been her enemy, cold and bitter and unforgiving. Just another reminder that, other than Thalia and Luke, she had no one, and no place to go. Her years at Camp Half-Blood had been an improvement, with friends and siblings even, but winter had never really felt like _winter._ Not extraordinarily different from summer.

Her first winter as Percy's girlfriend hadn't been any better, in fact it had been much worse, she had been alone, and more bitter than ever before.

But that was different this year; they were together, damaged and resentful of many things. But they had each other, and Percy seemed determined to make her happy. And so, at the first sign of snow in the city, he dragged her outside to have snowball fights and make snow angels and get thoroughly soaked to the skin and numb with cold. Afterwards, they went back to his apartment and drank hot chocolate, curled up in each other's warmth, protected against the bitter demons of their unhappy memories.

For once, winter was not a miserable, or lonely, or bitter experience for Annabeth. As long as she and Percy were together and safe, she was inexplicably happy.

**Tears  
(guest prompt)**

Sometimes it got to be too much.

Sometimes she had to stop, in the middle of a shop, driving the car, walking down the street, because she had to bend over double to catch her breath from the sudden sharp ache in her chest.

Sometimes it would hit her out of nowhere that he was gone, that she would never wake up with him next to her again, or hear his laughter, or go to sleep curled up against him.

Sometimes it was all she could do to make it through the day without breaking down.

And sometimes the tears came, thick and fast and painfully. And all she could do was let them fall.

**Games  
(Haley Renee prompt)**

If Percy learnt anything from being in a relationship with Annabeth, it was to never, ever challenge her to a board game. She took them incredibly seriously. During one game of Monopoly he was forced to carry on playing for 24 hours straight, a game of Cluedo once resulted in a bruised arm, and a game of scrabble ended in a broken lamp. She 'accidently' knocked it off the table when she flung her arm out in frustration.

The point is that Percy doesn't play board games with Annabeth anymore.

**Cold  
(Yesung'sLittleELF prompt)**

Annabeth stepped through the door of the apartment, cursing under her breath. She pulled off her jacket to reveal an old holey sweater of Percy's (her favourite) over a pair of leggings. She kicked off her boots and dropped her bag on the couch, heading towards the bedroom. Percy was still asleep, sprawled out on the bed with the sheets tangled around his waist and clutching the pillow under his head. She grinned and crawled under the covers next to him, pressing her cold hands to the bare skin of his back under his t-shirt.

'Ah!' he flinched and pulled his head out of the pillow to glare at her. 'You're freezing.' He complained.

'Well thanks for pointing that out, I had no idea.' She said dryly, burrowing closer to him, despite his squirming away from her. 'Quit it, you're all warm.'

'Exactly, and you're cold. Stop, with your hands woman!'

She grinned and rolled on top of him suddenly, grasping his wrists in her hands and holding them on either side of his head. He reluctantly smiled up at her, not completely put-out by their position.

'Just because you had to go into college today and I didn't,' he said. 'Doesn't mean you can punish me.'

She smiled and let go of his wrists, lying down on top of him, the whole length of her body fully against his.

'Okay fine, but as my boyfriend you have a moral objection to cuddle me when I'm cold.' She said, as if it were a matter of the law.

'_Cuddle_?' he asked in an amused tone.

'Yes,' she said shortly. 'Now shush.'

He chuckled, 'yes dear.' And held her tighter against his chest, wincing only slightly when her cold nose grazed his neck.

* * *

**REVIEW**

**next update soon promise :)**

**rainbows and kittens x**


	26. Inlaws, Running, Tidal Wave, Thunder

**AHH sorry it's been a while, i've just been doing loads of writing for other things**

**this may be a sign of things to come though - regular updates from now on are fairly unlikely, sorry guys**

* * *

**In-laws  
(prompt from Haley Renee)**

When the quiet ceremony was over and the two were ready to disappear away for their honeymoon, Sally took Annabeth aside for a moment.

'Look after yourselves,' she said smiling broadly.

'We will,' Annabeth sighed. 'I suppose you're officially my step-mom now.'

Sally smiled and shook her head a little, 'Annabeth, you've been part of our family for a long time now. We are far more than your in-laws.' She kissed her cheeks.

'Mom you're not crying are you?' Percy appeared next to them, sliding an arm around Annabeth's waist.

Sally merely smiled and squeezed his hand, 'go, or you'll be late.'

'Bye mom,' Percy smiled, kissing her cheek.

They left quickly, waved off by their friends and family.

'Where did you go?' she asked.

'Paul gave me a little talk, I swear he still thinks I'm sixteen.'

'What do you mean?'

Percy rolled his eyes, 'he seems to think I'm capable of hurting you.'

'What?'

'He's very protective of you, you know.'

Annabeth smiled, a warm sensation filling her up like a mug of hot chocolate. Percy's parents weren't her in-laws, they were her family.

**Running  
(prompt from someone...i cant find it though, sorry)**

'Where are you going?' Percy asked as Annabeth pulled a loose purple vest over her sports bra.

'Running,' she said simply as she pulled some shorts on.

'Huh.'

She turned to him, quirking an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak, and changed her mind, turning away from him.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing.'

'Come on Annabeth, tell me.'

She sighed, dropping a hand to her hip. 'You could come running with me. Unless you're afraid to be embarrassed when I leave you eating dust.'

A grin spread over his face at the challenge, 'give me five minutes.'

He hurried around the apartment and emerged three minutes later wearing running shorts, a plain t-shirt and pulling on sneakers.

'Let's go,' he said, opening the door.

She rolled her eyes at him and followed him out the door, slipping the apartment key into her bra. They stretched on the sidewalk outside their building for a moment before setting off at a brisk jog towards central park, a few blocks away.

'Ready to step it up a notch?' she asked as they reached the park.

'What?' he asked in alarm; he was about ready for a break.

But she had already sped off, leaving him standing in a slight state of shock. He shook it off and sped after her, wondering when exactly his girlfriend got so much faster and fitter than him. He decided then and there that he needed to work out more often, maybe with Annabeth – he wasn't entirely against seeing her in those shorts.

**Tidal Wave  
(a tumblr prompt, sorry in advance)**

Percy opened his eyes slowly and blinked at the wooden beams for a moment before realising where he was – back in his cabin on board the Argo II. Had it been a dream then? A horrible, prolonged, cruel dream? He sat up and the answer came to him in the sharp pain shooting through his side, making him gasp and clutch his ribs, as if he was holding himself together. No, it had not been a dream; he and Annabeth had really been in Tartarus.

But where was she? Where was everyone?

Percy stood up slowly from his bed, wincing as he did so. The last memory he had was of the heavy darkness of Tartarus, and Annabeth's hand in his – the only thing he had been sure of down there. After that, nothing.

The hallway was empty, but then Piper emerged from a room down the hall.

'Oh, Percy you're awake,' she sounded terrified, her eyes were red and swollen, her voice hoarse.

'Yeah, what's going on, where Annabeth?'

'Percy—'

Dread trickled through him, like the sprinkling of rain before a storm. 'Where is she?' he repeated in a hollow sort of way.

'In there,' she pointed to the room she had just emerged from. 'But Percy—'

But he ignored her, pushing past and into the room. He stopped in his tracks, Annabeth lay on the bed, her head cushioned by the pillows, her eyes closed, skin pale, lips chapped. Her chest rose and fell irregularly; rapid and sharp and then a long shuddering breath.

He crossed the room and sunk to the floor next to her head, taking her cold hand in his. Her eyes flickered open weakly and a feeble attempt of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

'I've been waiting for you,' she breathed, he had to lean in close to hear her.

'I'm sorry,' he said, desperately searching her face.

'You're here now,' she said.

'Annabeth I—'

'Wait, let me talk.' She interrupted in the same breathy voice. She fixed him with a stare, 'I love you—'

'I love you too.'

'Shh I'm not done,' she took a ragged breath. 'You were the best thing that happened to me okay,_ the best_. Everything else that happened…it was okay, because I had you.'

'Annabeth—'

'Quit interrupting me, I'm on my death bed here—'

'Annabeth please,' a sob wrecked from his throat, and he gripped her hand tightly. 'I can't lose you, I can't.'

'You be fine,' she breathed. 'Percy I need you to-' another shuddering breath, '-to live for me. You're gonna live your whole life and die an old man okay? And you're gonna be happy, don't waste your life because of me, don't you dare.'

'Annabeth—'

'Promise me.'

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, the storm was coming, he could feel it prickling at his skin. Tears burned his eyes.

'I promise.'

She let out a breath, and managed a weak smile. 'I think I'll try for the Isles of the Blessed.'

Her voice was weak now, fading like smoke.

'You deserve it,' he kissed her forehead.

'Meet me there?'

He swallowed painfully, 'I promise.'

She jerked with the effort of taking a breath and he gripped her hand more tightly, maybe if he held it tight enough she would stay with him.

'A kiss?' she breathed. 'For luck?'

He gasped a shuddering breath and leant forward again to kiss her lips, his tears fell onto her face and she met out her last breath against his mouth. He dropped his forehead to hers as she went still, her hand falling slack in his.

'Annabeth,' he sobbed. 'Come back, please come back.'

But she was gone, he picked her up and held her against his chest, rocking back and forth as the tears streamed from his eyes into her hair.

The tidal wave surged up and swept him away until he was floating, lost at sea with nowhere to go.

**Thunder**

(prompt from BlueDecembers19)

They collapsed on the wide comfortable bed, completely exhausted; Percy promptly buried his head in his hands, lying on his stomach. Annabeth lay on her side, staring at the wall. All she had wanted to do for the past few weeks, months even, was sleep – sleep and never wake up. She was dog tired, but the lines of wallpaper glared back at her, forcing her eyes to stay open.

Thunder screamed in her ears, making her teeth ache, the memories welled up inside of her, slamming against the inside of her head over and over again. She wanted to forget, she wanted to let go, she wanted silence, not the thunder.

She rolled over towards Percy and lifted his arm up, snaking underneath and pressing her forehead to his, throwing a leg over his.

'You okay?' her murmured.

'No.'

He hugged her closer, 'how can I make it okay?'

'You are,' she shuffled closer. 'You already are Percy.'

* * *

**i was going to put the sad one last, but i thought that would be too mean**

**i cried when i wrote that, no seriously, i did**

**oh and we passed 300 reviews, YAY**

**thanks guys you all rock**

**xxx**


	27. Milk, Grey, Pets, Sleep

**I hope you're ready for a boat load of fluff...**

* * *

**Milk  
(guest prompt)**

'We're out of milk!' Annabeth called, with her head in the fridge.

'Yeah I had cereal,' Percy called back with his mouth full of said food.

She slammed the door shut and turned to glare at him. 'You know I need coffee in the mornings.'

'Take it black?'

'You know I can't drink black coffee.'

He looked at her with those wide green eyes which usually made her heart melt. 'I'm sorry?'

She was too pissed off this time though; it was early and she was running late for college and she needed her coffee. But her damn boyfriend had finished the milk. So she picked her bag up from the counter and left, slamming the door behind her. Perhaps she was overreacting, but she was too tired and annoyed to really care, she punched the elevator button harshly and stepped inside, glaring at the metal doors impatiently waiting for them to open again. Once they did, she was out of the small space and outside, marching down the sidewalk.

'Annabeth!' a voice made her turn around. 'Annabeth wait!'

Percy jogged to catch up to her, panting a little.

'Percy! What are you doing?'

'You slammed the door! I wasn't just gonna let you leave like that.'

'And you didn't think to put some more clothes on?' she asked, glancing round them self-consciously as people started to stare – Percy was wearing the blue basketball shorts he'd worn to bed the night before, and nothing else.

'I – well you left, and I didn't want—'

'You're such an idiot,' she laughed. 'Percy I was just pissed off because it's early, it's not like I was breaking up with you!'

He shifted from foot to foot, blushing as he stared at his bare feet. She stepped towards him, placing a hand on his chest. He looked up inquiringly, eyes wide and innocent, making her heart melt as they usually did. She leaned forward and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he pulled her against him. she faintly heard a catcall from behind her and smiled against his lips.

'I have to go,' she said. 'Go back inside before you get pneumonia or something.'

'Actually I – um, may have forgotten to bring a key.'

She rolled her eyes at him and dug through her bag for her set. Handing them over, she said, 'You'll need to let me in then. Honestly what would you do without me?'

He shook his head, 'I honestly don't know.'

He kissed her again quickly before turning and jogging back inside their building, attracting a couple more catcalls from across the street.

**Grey  
(prompt - Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades)**

'Oh gods,' Percy muttered, peering closer to the bathroom mirror.

'What is it,' Annabeth asked as she stepped out of the shower, pulling a towel around herself.

He turned to face her with a mortified expression, she half expected him to tell her someone had died. But, 'I found a grey hair,' is what he said.

'You found a grey hair?' she said dryly. 'Is someone being a little vain?'

'You'd be freaking out if you found out you were going grey!'

'You're not going grey Percy, stop being so dramatic. It's just one hair.'

'What's one hair?' their fourteen year old daughter called from the other room.

'None of your business!' Percy called back, leaning towards the mirror again.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pulled her dressing gown on instead of the towel, using it instead to dry her hair. Their daughter walked into their bedroom, a piece of toast in her hand.

'What's dad freaking out about?'

'Nothing!' Percy yelled from the bathroom.

Annabeth smirked, 'he's getting old.'

'Annabeth!' Percy's scowling face appeared in the doorway, 'traitor.'

She grinned back at him shaking her head, 'its _one_ hair.'

'Well we'll just see if you'll be saying that when you find one.'

'Mom! What are you two going on about?' Sophia asked, getting frustrated about being left out of the conversation so much.

'Your parents are getting old sweetie.'

The girl rolled her green eyes at her mother, 'don't be ridiculous, you both look way younger than all my friends' parents.'

Annabeth smiled at her daughter gratefully and Percy came up behind her and ruffled the young girl's hair.

'Dad! Quit it.'

He just grinned at her and set off in the direction of the kitchen, apparently forgetting all about his grey hair as his daughter jogged along beside him and he threw an arm around her. They had the same relaxed gait, the same wild black hair and startling green eyes, she had his playful, sweet personality too.

And Annabeth loved them both to pieces.

**Pets  
(prompt - Alexandra Jackson rocks Hades)**

'Percy you know I hate surprises,' Annabeth complained as he pushed her along in front of her, a blindfold over her eyes.

'You'll like this one,' he promised.

He always promised that – that she would like _this_ surprise he was about to give her. He was always giving her surprises and she was always complaining about it, while he promised her she would love it – which she usually did.

'Percy—'

'Ah, stay here and don't peek.'

A moment later he returned, carrying a faint smell with him which she couldn't quite place.

'Okay,' he said. 'You can take off the blindfold now.'

She did as she was told and blinked in the sight before her, before clapping a hand to her mouth with a gasp. Her boyfriend stood in front of her holding a white bundle of hair which wriggled in his hands.

'His spots haven't come through yet, but they will soon.' Percy said quietly.

'You got me a puppy?'

'I got _us_ a puppy,' he corrected. 'Well actually, I got us two.'

'What?'

He carefully placed the squirming dalmation puppy in her hands and turned around, bending to pick something else up.

'This,' he said, turning to face her again. 'Is his sister.'

'We have puppies,' Annabeth said excitedly.

Percy grinned, 'we have puppies.' He agreed.

And she suddenly felt overwhelmed – she had never had a pet, the closest she'd come was the three headed dog – Cerberus – whom she'd met in the underworld briefly. But now, she had a family – a real one who would never let her down, one which accepted her completely. And they had puppies!

She leaned over and kissed Percy, 'thank you.'

'I told you that you'd like it.'

**Sleep**

Percy rolled over in bed and stared up at the dark ceiling above him, the cracked paint threw shallow shadows across the surface from the street light faintly glowing in through the window. He could just see the hands of the clock on the dresser opposite the foot of the bed – 3.15am. Annabeth stirred beside him, rolling over and pressing against him, her arm snaking around his waist.

'What's wrong?' she muttered.

'Nothing.'

'Then why are you awake at—' she craned her head to look at the clock. '—three o'clock in the morning?'

'I just couldn't sleep, I'm alright Annabeth, I promise.'

'Okay then, come here.' She instructed.

He shuffled down in the bed a little and rolled so that they were face to face, she lifted a hand and ran her fingers over his eyebrows, cheek, jaw, lips, so lightly it was like a feather brushing his skin. He closed his eyes contently, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. She kissed the tip of his nose.

'Sleep,' she instructed softly.

'Mmm,' he hummed, holding her closer to him and feeling himself drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

**i think this fluff overload is because i've been posting quite a lot of angsty stuff on tumblr recently and i needed a happy boost thing**

**plugging because reasons - i've started an AU fic based off the Little Merman one-shot i posted in this story a while ago. if you're interested, you can find it on my page, cheer m'dears**

**anyways, hopefully another update fairly soon :)**


	28. Food Baby, Scared, Hiccups, Hugs

**I'M ALIVE!**

**okay these are a little random**

* * *

**Food Baby**

'I'm dying!' she moaned, falling back on the bed dramatically.

'You're dying?' he asked sceptically, propping himself up on his elbows as he lay next to her, his head by her feet.

'Yes, I really shouldn't have eaten that last piece of cheesecake.'

Percy laughed and she scowled at him.

'Just because you can eat enough to feed an army and still stay skinny.' She poked his belly, which was flat and hard as he tensed up against her attack.

'You're hardly fat Annabeth!'

'Look at me! I have a major food baby going on here!'

He stared at her blankly, 'a food baby?'

'Yes,' she insisted, pulling her shirt up to show him.

He rolled his eyes at her,' stop being ridiculous, you're gorgeous.'

'I don't feel gorgeous,' she grumped.

'Well you look it,' he said leaning forward to kiss her.

**Scared**

'Percy I'm scared,' she whispered, causing a crater sized hole in his heart.

Annabeth wasn't supposed to be scared; she was strong and grave and brilliant, but this place had sucked it all out of her.

He squeezed her hand, 'we'll be okay Annabeth. We can do this.'

'I want to go home,' the innocence of the expression took the wind out of him and he stopped and faced her, feeling for her face in the dark. His hands came up on either side of her face and she latched onto them, gripping them tightly.

'Shh,' he murmured. 'It's okay.'

'Not it's not, I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to be here, I just want to go home.'

'I know, I know.' His face was close to hers, he could feel her breath – fast and sharp – on his face. 'And we will, I promise, we will go home Annabeth.'

She sniffed, 'together.'

He kissed her on the lips, 'together.' – a whispered promise in the great darkness around them.

**Hiccups**

'Hic.'

Her squeak reached Percy from the other side of their apartment. He shook his head and returned his attention back to the textbook he was trying desperately hard to read.

'Hic.'

He sighed, and looked over at Annabeth who was sat at the breakfast bar, bent over her work.

'Hic.'

He set down his book and stood up silently, walking over slowly…

'Hic.'

He was careful not to make a sound as he crossed the apartment to her.

'Hic.'

He was a metre away, close enough to smell her shampoo and see the scribbled annotations on her work.

'Hic.'

'RAAAHHHH!' he grabbed her around the waist.

'AHH! Percy what the Hades?!' she spun around in his grasp and smacked his shoulder.

He looked at her for a moment as a slow smile grew on his face.

'There, they're gone.'

'What—oh, the hiccups. Sorry.'

'It's okay, I was kind of bored of studying anyways.'

His arms tightened around her waist and her hands went to his chest, keeping him at a slight distance.

'Percy, you have a test tomorrow—'

'—afternoon,' he finished. 'And you could help me study…'

He leaned forward and kissed the soft patch of skin at the edge of her jaw – just below her ear, and she hummed contently.

'But it's really important…' she insisted weakly.

He bent to the other side, kissing below her other ear softly and felt her shudder slightly.

'It can wait.'

'Percy—'

'Mm?' he hummed against her throat, feeling her pulse against his lips.

'I…we should…um, study.'

'You don't sound very convincing.' He noted.

Her hands had curled into fists on his chest as he kissed up her neck and along her jawline. Eventually she groaned and took his face in her hands, pulling him roughly to meet her lips. He grinned and pressed her back against the countertop, thoroughly glad she had gotten hiccups in the first place.

**Hugs**

They were waiting for Sally outside the apartment she shared with Paul; the three of them were going for lunch together. Percy and Annabeth didn't see all that much of her now that they were attending college and sharing their own apartment. Annabeth stood reading a book – they had finals in a couple of weeks and she was taking every opportunity to cram, Percy on the other hand was taking a leave-it-until-the-night-before-and-freak-out-then approach. He fidgeted around nearby, kicking stones on the sidewalk and flipping his pen between his hands.

Annabeth tried to ignore him, focusing completely on her book instead; she had just reached the bottom of the page when a sudden warmth curled around her back and Percy's arm draped around her shoulders.

'What are you doing?' she asked softly.

'Just wanted to hug you,' he murmured back, resting his head on top of hers.

She smiled, forgetting about the book in her arms and leaned back against him.

At that moment, Sally appeared from the building, she stopped realising the two demigods hadn't noticed her and watched them for a moment. They really were adorable together.

Annabeth looked up and smiled at her, 'Sally! Hey.'

'Hello you two,' she smiled as Percy disentangled himself from his girlfriend to wrap his mom in a tight hug.

'Hey mom,' he murmured.

'Someone's in a very hugging mood today,' Annabeth grinned as he released Sally.

He took her hand, 'are you objecting?'

'Definitely not, I love hugging Percy.'

'Come on you two,' Sally interrupted. 'Let's get some lunch.'

'Yes definitely!' Percy agreed enthusiastically, making the other two laugh.

* * *

**the last drabble is losely based off a viria fan art (the new cover image) if you don't know viria on tumblr or deviantart then check her out man, she's AWESOME**

**so i realise i've been neglecting this story - if you can call it a story -but i do love it and i'm not giving up on it, updates are just going to take a little longer than they used to because i'm hella busy at the moment**

**if you have a tumblr, i post LOADS of stuff on there and take requests there too - one of the reasons this story is taking me longer to update - so follow me on there, the URL is chasexjackson kay?**

**until next time demigods, behave yourselves, peace out x**


	29. Diner, Glass, Lights, Bored

**hope you guys are still enjoying these**

**mostly fluff this time...**

* * *

**Diner  
(prompt from waffle - based on burdge's _demigods gotta eat too_ drawing)**

Annabeth fell to the ground, crushed by the Empousa, who had her fangs bared. Annabeth swung her free arm up – the one not trapped underneath her body, and punched Becky – the not so friendly Empousa, who hissed and shoved Annabeth back into the ground with her clawed hands at Annabeth's throat.

'Percy!' she gasped. 'A little help here?'

And then a black shape flew out of nowhere, knocking Becky off Annabeth onto the ground, where Percy trapped her underneath his body, she hissed venomously up at him.

'You filthy demigod, get off me!'

'Believe me, I want nothing more.' He grumbled. 'Annabeth?'

She needed no more encouragement – Annabeth leapt up and scrambled for her dagger and thrust it into Becky's side. She let out a wail before exploding into monster dust, leaving Percy to collapse on the ground.

'Ugh,' he groaned, rolling over onto his back. 'Thanks.'

She stood over him, tucking her dagger back into its sheath at her hip.

'Come on,' she held out a hand to him. 'I think I saw a diner back there.'

He took her hand and allowed her to haul him upright.

'I like your thinking Chase.'

He recapped Riptide and stowed it in his jeans pocket before taking her hand again. They headed back down the road towards the small, lone diner; they looked like any other teenage couple – not one whom had just killed a monster – as they entered and took a seat by the window at a high table with two stools. Percy immediately slumped, dropping his head into his arms on the table in front of him.

Annabeth laughed, 'tired?'

He lifted his head enough to prop his chin on his forearms. 'Exhausted, I didn't sleep all that much last night.'

'Me either, I was up all night working on those new designs. You know I think I need to just restart the Cabin 4 one completely, I just can't get the measurements right for the columns...'

He watched her reverently as she rambled on about blueprints and measurements and numbers. The words went straight over his head, but he watched her face with the greatest attention; those grey eyes bright and thoughtful. There was a smudge of dirt on her cheek and he was about to lift a hand to wipe it away when the waitress appeared, asking for their order.

'Oh, um I'll have fries thanks.' Annabeth said, 'and a strawberry milkshake.'

'And you,' the waitress turned to Percy.

'Uh, a cheeseburger, fries and a coke please.'

She noted down their order and left. Percy looked back to Annabeth who had an alarmed expression on her face.

'What?' he asked. 'What is it?'

'Oh gods, do you have any money?'

He reached a hand into his pocket and pulled out its contents, spilling them onto the table.

'You don't suppose they take drachmas?'

**Glass  
(prompt from GreekMythsGurhl)**

Annabeth was strong – the bravest and wisest and most brilliant demigod Percy had ever known. She was a fighter and a leader. He so rarely saw her cry.

But sometimes he did. Sometimes, when she woke screaming in the middle of the night, with eyes full of terror and empty of hope, he didn't know what to do. So he held her and wiped the tears from her cheeks and kissed the tracks they left behind.

Sometimes it felt as if she would shatter in his arms.

Sometimes she felt as fragile as glass.

**Lights  
(prompt from cinnamonpizza8 - inspired by an old episode Grey's Anatomy)**

Annabeth was miserable. She was stressed and tired and miserable. The pressures of work, the pregnancy – although still early on – and designing her and Percy's new house was taking its toll on her. And she was expressing it towards Percy. One evening, when Percy had not returned from work, Piper turned up on their doorstep and dragged her from the apartment, promising a brilliant surprise.

'I hate surprises,' Annabeth muttered as Piper drove the car.

'You'll like this one,' Piper insisted, grinning smugly.

Annabeth sat in moody silence as her friend drove her to the mystery location; it was only when Piper stopped the car that Annabeth realised where she was taking her.

'Here we are,' Piper said cheerily. 'Out you get.'

'What? You're leaving me here?'

'Just go!' Piper grinned.

Grumbling under her breath, Annabeth got out of the car and glared at the headlights as her supposed best friend pulled away, leaving her standing in an empty, cold field. She spun around; searching for her surprise, when she noticed a glow of lights over the slight hill. She pulled her coat more tightly around herself, thankful that she was not far enough along in her pregnancy to be showing a bump yet, and trudged determinedly towards the light.

And then she saw it, or rather, them – hundreds of lit candles on the ground, spread out in a strange order, and in the middle of them, stood Percy. She walked towards him, carefully stepping over a row of candles and taking his outstretched hand.

'Percy—?'

'Surprise,' he smiled.

'Uh, yeah. You can say that again.'

'I thought I would remind you why we're – or rather, _you_ – are doing all of this work. What it's all for – our home.'

And then she realised, finally; the candles were laid out in the shape of the blueprints she had drawn up for their house.

'You did all of this?' she asked incredulously.

'Well I had a bit of help – Leo proved pretty useful in the candle department.'

'I don't believe this,' she murmured.

He turned them gently and pointed over to a smaller box of candles. 'That's our little boy – or girl's room right?' he placed a hand over her stomach.

She turned around to face him. 'Actually I think that's the bathroom.'

'Alright smartass.'

He opened his coat to her and she stepped forwards, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled the coat around them both. Her eyes were level with his mouth and she reached up to kiss him.

'Thank you, I needed this.'

'Any time.'

They stood for a while – until the candles had mostly gone out – in the flickering candle light and the ghostly moonlight, warm in each other's embrace.

**Bored  
**

'Gods I'm bored,' Percy groaned.

Annabeth glanced up from her book to see him stretching out across the bottom end of her bed in Cabin 6 – if Chiron knew they were in there alone together they would both be mucking out the stables for at least a week.

'Well what am I supposed to do about that?'

'I don't know. Pay attention to me.'

She sighed, 'so needy.'

'Uh huh.'

He threw his arms over his head in a dramatic manner and the movement caused his shirt to ride up a little, exposing a strip of flat, tan stomach, with a trail of hair disappearing into the line of his boxers.

She snapped her book shut and climbed over to him, throwing a leg over his hips to straddle him. His arms fell away from his face and he blinked up at her.

'Hello.'

'You just gonna lie there?' she asked. 'Or are you going to do something about this?'

He sat bolt upright, shifting her back in his lap, and kissing her forcefully on the mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist. Her hands went to his hair, twisting and pulling when he bit down on her bottom lip.

'Still bored?' she asked.

'Definitely not.'


	30. Missed, Zombies, Superhero, Quiet

**Missed**

She couldn't remember the last time she had gone so long without seeing him. But it had been three weeks now – while she had been visiting her family in Frisco.

She missed the feeling of his rough hand in hers, missed the bright iris of his eyes. She missed the simplicity of just having him there.

And then he was there, with that goofy smile. He was handsome in a way that made you know he wasn't aware of it. With ruffled hair and ripped jeans. He was just effortlessly Percy. It made her heart ache. And his arms wrapped around her, warm and strong. And she was home.

**Zombies**

'Kill it! No there, turn around! Quick shoot him!'

'Annabeth,' he muttered. 'As much as I love you, you're not particularly helping me here.'

'But he's right there! Oh give it here!'

She then proceeded to wrestle the controller from him and aggressively punch the buttons.

'Die zombie die!'

'Gods of Olympus Annabeth, you're violent.'

'Shut up Seaweed Brain.'

'Wait no there's one up there on the ledge!'

**Superhero  
(prompt from Yesung'sLittleELF)**

'Okay are you ready?' Percy called from the other room. Annabeth set down her book and sat up straight on the couch.

'I've been ready for the past half hour,' she muttered.

'What's that?' he called.

'I said; yes I'm ready honey!'

'Alright then, prepare for some awesome!'

Two seconds later, her husband and three year old son appeared in batman and robin outfits. Annabeth just managed to stifle her laugh in her fist as Percy glared at her. She instead chose to focus on Lucas.

'Wow sweetie! You look amazing!'

'I'm Batman!'

'I know honey.' She went over to him and swept him up in her arms. 'I almost didn't recognise you!'

The little boy grinned at her. 'Daddy's my sidekick!'

'Uh huh.'

'Oh shut up,' Percy mumbled from behind her.

She set Lucas down and he went running off down the hallway, flapping his cloak around behind him. Annabeth turned to face Percy.

'I LOVE the tights.'

'Shut up.'

She let out a peel of laughter. 'Why exactly are you the sidekick?'

'Because he wanted to be the superhero.' Percy shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his body. 'Besides, I'm used to being _your_ sidekick.'

'Uh huh.' She leant up to kiss him. 'You know I kind of like the outfit.'

'Yeah?' he raised an eyebrow at her tone.

'Totally hot.' She grinned. 'You'll always be my superhero.'

She pecked him on the lips again and twisted from his grasp to find out where Lucas had run off to.

**Quiet**

He sort of loved the quiet moments like this. No fuss, no drama or fighting or noise, just the quiet peace.

It wasn't that he didn't love it when they talked – and usually end up arguing over something stupid – they could talk for hours and hours about complete nonsense. And it was one of his favourite things in the world to make her laugh – she had a ridiculously loud laugh, not a girly giggle but a full-belly laugh which usually involved a snort or two, but the sound of it pulled at least a smile out of him in return.

But now as they lay sprawled out on the couch, soaking in the lazy afternoon sun, he felt completely content. He dozed off a little as her fingers played with his hair idly, like the gentle absent-minded stroking of a cat. It was soothing and calm and pleasant. And above all, completely ordinary.

He loved it.

* * *

**okay so im alive! sorry its been so long since i've updated this, and sorry these are so short.**

**if any of you guys have a tumblr then i post stuff over there too (im chasexjackson) although im sort of on hiatus on there at the moment**

**but anyways, hop you liked these ones, hopefully i'll be able to update again soon ish**


End file.
